The Kamen Rider of the Ring
by So-Pro Warrior
Summary: After receiving a strange vision and message, Kamen Rider Gaim finds himself in a strange new world on a new mission. To help destroy The One Ring and put an end to the Dark Lord Sauron and his armies, before he can take rule over Middle-Earth. To do so, he will join his new friends on the quest to destroy the source of his power, and to protect the Free Peoples of Middle-Earth.
1. The Orange Warrior Appears!

_**(Insert Lord of the Rings: One Ring to Rule them All theme)**_

Nothing, nothing but darkness is seen as then a female voice begins to speak.

" _I amar prestar aen…The world is changed. Ihan mathon ne nen…I feel it in the water. Han mathon ne. chae…I feel it in the Earth. A han noston ned gwilith. I smell it in the air...Much that once was is lost. For none now live who remember it…"_

A fire pit slowly appears, a metal prong pulls out a hot cup of melted metal from the fire and pours it into a mold for casting. _"It began with the forging of the great rings. Three were given to the Elves, immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings. Seven to the Dwarf lords, great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls. And nine, nine rings were gifted to the race of Men, who above all else, desire power."_ The three Elf rings are seen on their owners hands as they look at them, admiring their beauty. Elsewhere, seven rings are spread out in a circle on a table as the seven Dwarf Lords pick them up, looking at them before raising them above their heads. And finally at another location, nine Kings of men lower their rings, holding them in front of themselves.

" _For within these rings was bound the strength and will to govern each race... But they were all of them deceived, for another ring was made."_ A map of Middle-Earth is seen, before the scene fades out for a bit and then reappears zooming in on the location of the map marked as _**Mordor**_.

" _In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom, the Dark Lord Sauron forged in secret a master ring, to control all others. And into this Ring, he poured his cruelty, his malice and his will to dominate all life."_ In Mordor, the volcanic mountain known as Mount Doom, spits out lava, fire, and smoke from the top. Inside, was the Dark Lord Sauron, a massive nine-foot-tall being clad in malicious looking armor as he rose his right hand up in front of him, on it was his Golden Ring as then flaming elvish letters appeared around it, translating into _"One Ring to rule them all."_

 _ **(End Lord of the Rings: One Ring to Rule them All theme)**_

" _One by one, the free lands of Middle-Earth fell to the power of the Ring."_ The map of Middle-Earth is seen again, what looks like fire comes from Mordor as then a scene is shown over the map, showing the burning down of a village as its townspeople run away, crying out in terror while what look like wildmen raise their weapons into the air cheering at the burning down of the village.

 _ **(Insert The Nazgul's March Theme)**_

" _But there were some who resisted. A last alliance of Men and Elves marched against the armies of Mordor, and on the slopes of Mount Doom they fought for the freedom of Middle-Earth."_ A massive army of Men and Elven warriors march forward together, Sauron's army of creatures known as Orcs also charge forward as both sides stop a bit of a distance away from each other ready for the battle at hand. Many Orcs are seen growling at the men and elves, just then a line of Human archers release their volley of arrows and duck down, allowing the line behind them to release their arrows as well. High on the nearby cliffs, the orc archers are also firing down at the Men and Elves but find themselves getting massacred as many orcs fall off the clicks to the ground below, the orc army charges forward to engage the two armies.

The elves raise their weapons forward, among them is a Elven lieutenant known as Elrond, an elf with long dark hair as he yells out a command in his elven language, the command makes the rows of elven warriors behind him raise their bows and pull back on their arrows as they take aim at the charging orcs. Elrond says something else which makes the archers release their arrows, striking down many of the orcs at the front of their army as the orcs then finally close in on the elven warriors, the ones at the front swing up their swords upwards taking down the first orcs that come into contact with them.

Everything breaks out as the armies are now mixed together, men and elves fighting against the orcs and slaying many of them. Elrond is seen striking down another orc before than driving his sword into it once more to make sure it stays down, one of the human warriors, this one almost looking like a king due to his royal-looking armor, raises his sword into the air and cries out.

" _Victory was near. But the power of the Ring could not be undone."_ As Elrond strikes down another orc, he stops suddenly and stares at something in shock, another human soldier also looking like he was of royalty with his armor, also sees what Elrond is and stops fighting as he stares at whatever it was in shock. It is then seen that it is Sauron, wielding a very long mace in his hands, walking through the battlefield, causing all of the men and elven warriors in front of him to converge towards him. All of them stop a few feet away as Sauron walks forward and then stops, the human and elf warriors looking up at him with terror in their eyes and even backing up a bit.

Sauron begins his attack. First swinging his mace downwards taking many human and elves out, as he brings back his mace and swings it outwards sending many soldiers flying away. Sauron does the attack two more times, each time sending groups of soldiers flying away like they were nothing but flies to him. The human king charges forward in an attempt to put a stop to this, but he to is struck by Sauron and sent crashing against a rock, killing him due to the massive force at which he was sent flying into it.

 _ **(End The Nazgul's March Theme)**_

The young human prince known as Isildur rushes over to his father, but finds no life in him. _"It was in this moment when all hope had faded, that Isildur, son of the King, took up his father's sword."_

Isildur takes his helmet off and cries for his father, when suddenly Sauron appears before him and in a fit of anger goes for his father's sword. Sauron however steps on it, breaking the sword as only a small part of it remains, part of it still sharp though. Sauron begins to reach down for Isildur, who backed up against the rock, cries out as he swings the remainder of the sword, actually managing to cut Sauron's fingers off him, the ring among them as they fall to the ground with Sauron letting out a cry of pain. The finger that has the One Ring on it falls close to Isildur who spots it, before he can move he notices a bright light begin to appear from within Sauron's armor. The wind picks up, blowing flags, and hair of helmetless soldiers around but also seems to be drawing the soldiers in towards Sauron who all of a sudden implodes. Sending out a massive shockwave which knocks everyone for miles around, down to the ground. Pieces of Sauron's armor fall to the ground, and finally Sauron's helmet itself.

" _Sauron, the enemy of the free-peoples of Middle-Earth was defeated…"_ Isildur finally grabbed the finger that had the One Ring on it and looked at it, the finger breaking apart into pieces and ash leaving only the ring in his hand now. _"The Ring passed to Isildur, who had this one chance to destroy evil forever."_

The scene switches to a dark, eerie forest as Isildur along with his men ride their horses in a column through it down a road. _"But the hearts of men...are easily corrupted."_ The ring was now on a chain around Isildur's neck. _"And the Ring of Power has a will of its own."_ Suddenly from the forest orcs appear and ambush the soldiers, one of them leaps forward towards Isildur and tackles him off his horse, the rest of the men find themselves swarmed from all sides by orcs as they attempt to fight back. Isildur looks around, and sees his men getting massacred as he pulls the chain off his neck and places the ring onto his finger, causing him to disappear. Dead bushes are pushed aside, metal armor is heard clanking around as then something or someone falls into the nearby river. All of a sudden Isildur reappears again, the ring having of fallen off his finger as he notices it and attempts to reach for it, but is too late as three orc archers spot him and release their arrows which go into his back, causing Isildur to let out his last breath before finally dying. _"It betrayed Isildur to his death."_ Isildur's body floats up from the water, blood going down his entire back with three arrows protruding from his upper back as his lifeless body floats down the river.

" _And some things that should not have been forgotten, were lost."_ The Ring is last seen falling to the bottom of the river and disappearing. _"History became legend, legend became myth and for two and a half thousand years, the Ring passed out of all knowledge. Until, when chance came, it ensnared a new bearer."_ at the bottom of the river, the ring is seen sticking out of the sandy bottom, when a hand reaches out and picks it up. Very dirty-looking hands open up, revealing the One Ring on the palm of someone, or something as the thing speaks "My, precious~."

Dark clouds hover over the green mountains with fog rolling down between them _"The Ring, came to the creature Gollum...who took it deep into the tunnels of the Misty Mountains. And there, it consumed him."_ Inside the mountain, deep in a dark cave, skeletal remains of eaten, rotten fish are seen next to a pool as close by was the creature known as Gollum, hunchbacked over, but the rest of his features unclear due to the shadows of the darkness as he speaks, his voice echoing throughout the cave "It came to me. My own. My love. My own. My~, pr~ecious~." Gollum says when he then raises his head and gags out "Gollum!" as if he heard something but gets back to looking at his ring.

" _The Ring brought to Gollum unnatural long life. For 500 years it poisoned his mind. And in the gloom of Gollum's cave, it waited. Darkness crept back into the forests of the world. Rumor grew of a shadow in the East...whispers of a nameless fear. And the Ring of Power perceived...its time, hand now come."_ A full moon shines in the dark night sky, showing a dark forest with no movement in it, except for the light blowing of a few trees and bushes, rippling in the pond. The scene then switched to the next day, a rising sun. Suddenly in the cave, the Ring began falling down, bouncing off of the rocks _"It abandoned Gollum."_

" _But something happened then, the Ring did not intend. It was picked up, by the most unlikely creature imaginable."_ The ring lay in a pile of dirt, when a hand came over it and a voice quietly spoke out "What's this?"

" _A Hobbit. Bilbo Baggins of the Shire."_ the young Hobbit known as Bilbo Baggins picks up the ring and looks at it, intrigued by it "A ring." Bilbo says, releasing a low sighing chuckle when Gollum's voice cried and echoed throughout the cave alerting him. "Lost! My precious is lo~st!" Gollum cried out as Bilbo quietly stood back up, getting against the wall as he put the ring into the pocket of his coat and tapped it to make sure it was in there. _"For the time will soon come...when Hobbits, will shape the fortunes of all. But also, when that time came. The Hobbits and their friends that would shape the future of Middle-Earth, would be aided by people, not of this world."_

 _Present Day…_

 _The Third Age…_

 _Weathertop…_

"Back you devils!" Sam yelled as he swung his dagger at the Ringwraith in the middle, the Nazgul easily blocking his swings as it then backhanded Sam sending him flying to the ground against a pillar. Merry and Pippin who were both in a state of absolute terror only got in between Frodo and the Nazgul to try and slow them down, but that did not deter the Black Rider who merely pushed them aside in a second. Frodo was also in a frozen state of terror, he was so terrified to do anything that he even dropped his blade to the ground and tripped over backwards falling to the ground. Looking back at the Ringwraiths, Frodo suddenly began to hear a deep voice speak in a strange language, he looked at his chest pocket and reached into it, pulling out the golden One Ring as the voice seemed to be emitting from it. The Ringwraith in the middle who was looking away, all of a sudden turned its head and looked right at Frodo who saw this. The Black Rider began to move towards Frodo while the others stayed back, pulling out a medium-sized dagger terrifying Frodo more as he began pushing himself back using his feet while whimpering in fear. Frodo found himself pushed against a fallen destroyed pillar as the five Ringwraiths began to descend on him, the lead Ringwraith pulled the dagger back, ready to stab Frodo as he made the decision to put the ring on, making him disappear right in front of them.

Frodo all of a sudden finds himself in this almost dark, whirling mist world as everything around him seems blurry. Looking up he finds himself looking at the Ringwraiths, except this time, they are in the form of old men with crowns on their heads, their eyes darkened, he could see what they looked like before as men. The Ringwraiths were all glowing ghostly white and looking down at him as if they knew he was still there. He could hear whispers in the air, the lead Ringwraith began extending its left hand forward as Frodo suddenly found his hand with the ring on it moving towards the Nazgul's like it had a mind of its own. Just as the Nazgul was about to grab Frodo's hand to take the Ring, Frodo regained control of his hand and pulled it away at the last second. The Nazgul reeled back and then drove its dagger into Frodo's left shoulder, causing him to cry out in absolute pain. All of a sudden a strange sound echoed out into the air _**"Orange!"**_ drawing the Ringwraiths attentions away from Frodo as the dagger was pulled out from him.

" _ **Orange Arms: Hanamichi On Stage!"**_

Back in the real world the Nazgul raised their heads and looked forward, standing under an archway was an armored figure, shrouded in shadows wielding a strange looking sword in their right hand. The Nazgul screech at the newcomer but the figure does not show the slightest hint of fear "Who dares challenge the Nazgul?" the center Ringwraith questions.

"As a friend of mine would say." the armored man begins to speak as he starts approaching the Nazgul.

From where they lay the hobbits look on in fear, or confusion "Just a passing through, Kamen Rider." the figure steps out of the shadows and stops a few feet away from the Nazgul.

"I heard a cry for help, and when someone needs help. A Rider will appear." the light of the moon shines on the armored figure, upon the fruit-themed samurai that is, Kamen Rider Gaim.

The Nazgul raise their swords in preparation to fight this new threat, the Hobbits look on at Gaim, confused but, feeling a strange sense of relief, like they had this feeling that, he was there to help them.

"I don't know who you punks are, but I hope you're ready. Because this is my stage now!" Gaim declares as he bends down and shoulders his sword Daidaimaru, getting into his battle ready stance.

* * *

 _ **(Insert Kamen Rider Gaim OST 1) (Start at 0:38)**_

 _Orange energy slashes cut through the darkness before breaking to pieces revealing Kamen Rider Gaim's logo as his horns resound in the background. After a few seconds the Lord of the Rings logo fades into view below. A few more seconds later both disappear and the Main Title of the story appears._

 **Kamen Rider Gaim**

 **X**

 **The Lord of the Rings**

 **The Kamen Rider of the Ring**

 _ **(End Kamen Rider Gaim OST 1)**_

* * *

 _Earlier…_

Planet Helheim, nothing but lush greenery, beautiful waterfalls, floating islands, and peaceful wildlife everywhere you looked. Other then the wildlife one would think this planet was all but deserted, that however, wasn't the case. Walking amongst the nature of the planet was a young man with white hair, strange silver armor and a long white cape, this man, was Kouta Kazuraba also known as the masked hero amongst a legacy of many others, as Kamen Rider Gaim. It had been four years since his tenure as the newest Kamen Rider, and four years since he lost his humanity and became a, "Space God" as he thought of himself now. After all he did have some godly-like powers, it wasn't infinite but it was still something with what he could do, such as making an entire deserted planet into a new home for the creatures known as Inves as well as the mysterious Helheim Forest.

Defeating Kaito, receiving the Forbidden Fruit and becoming the Man of Beginning, with his long-time friend Mai who became the Woman of Beginning, the two made the tough decision of making themselves the guardians and overseers of Planet Helheim. While this came at the cost of them no longer being human, as well as having to leave their world, their friends behind, it was a sacrifice the two of them made so that no one would ever be harmed by the fruits of Helheim or the Inves ever again. Though ever since the Megahex incident the two have made the occasional trip back home every now and then, deciding maybe they didn't need to be so isolated as they thought they needed to be. Seeing their friends and family was a nice thing to do every once in a while for a small vacation.

Especially Kouta, who was still a Kamen Rider after all and as such whenever his former home was in danger he would be needed to face it alongside his Kamen Rider semapi, and successors.

As Kouta stopped at the edge of a large lake and looked out across the water, he found himself once again going through the same motion as every other day since creating and coming to Planet Helheim. Walking across the planet, looking at the beautiful scenery, and making sure nothing bad was happening. As he continued taking in the sight before him, he suddenly felt dizzy, and all of a sudden he found his mind being bombarded by images. Gripping the side of his head in pain Kouta slowly fell to his knees as images, and sounds of death, destruction, screams of pain and agony, filled his head and ears. Just then, a woman's voice began to speak _"Danger. Our world faces. As a warrior who fights for justice, and freedom, please. Help us. Save our world."_

" _Kouta!"_ Kouta raised his head, the blurry vision of Mai right in front of him as he saw her lips move but heard nothing, after a few seconds his vision and hearing began to return _"Kouta!_ Kouta!" he could finally hear Mai call to him in a worried tone.

Catching his breath slowly, Kouta looked at his friend "Kouta, you alright?" Mai asked.

After a few seconds Kouta nodded his head "Yeah." Mai helps him back up to his feet.

"What happened?" She asks.

"I...I don't know. I saw something, images, flashing through my head. People screaming. Fire. Destruction. A woman's voice, she spoke to me. Said they needed my help." Kouta explains.

"Who? Was it-"

"No, this wasn't Earth. It was, somewhere else entirely different. A name kept on repeating itself over and over in my head, Middle-Earth. I don't know what's going on, or who sent me those images, it had to have been someone extremely powerful. But I could sense the uneasiness in her voice. Whatever is going on at this, Middle-Earth, it's something bad. Something really bad if they're trying to reach out for someone to help." Kouta says.

Kouta turns towards her "Mai, I don't know what's going on. But if someone's in danger, I need to go check it out. I need to help them."

Mai nods her head "I understand. Just be careful." she says.

Kouta nods his head in acknowledgement, turning around he extends and opens up his right hand. Creating a crack in front of him as he lowers his arms and walking up to it, steps through to the other side, the crack closing behind him as Mai continues to look on.

* * *

Kouta comes to a stop, turning his head he looks at his new surroundings. He was now in a dark forest, it was nighttime as the sounds of wildlife echoed and a light chilling breeze hovered through the air. "Well, hope this is the place." Kouta says to himself, from what he knew when it came to creating a crack somewhere all he had to do was think up the place he was going right? Being more specific when going to Earth, but since he was now somewhere else entirely different whether this was a different planet, or maybe even a whole other universe the only thing he could go by was just the name he heard in his vision.

"Alright, let's do this." Kouta begins taking his first few steps. Before suddenly coming to a stop.

He turns around, a puzzled look on his face. After a few seconds he puts his hands to his hips and looks at the ground "Now that I think about...what am I supposed to do?" he questions looking around the forest.

Thinking back on it, all he got was that this place needed help. He didn't get any names, objects, whoever had sent him that vision hadn't really given him an explanation as to who or what it was he was supposed to be looking for or doing. "Ah~ shit. Is there a way to call someone back who sent me a vision?" Kouta questions himself.

Sure he had been a "Space God" for four years now, but its not like he's really had the need to ever perfect his newfound powers except for a few. He continued looking around trying to figure just what it was now he was supposed to "Alright...guess I should try and find someone so maybe they can give me some information?" was what Kouta thought of doing for step one.

Just as he was about to move out, a ear-piercing screech cried out through the quiet night air catching his attention as he turned all the way around in the direction it came from. "That doesn't sound good." he says, as Kouta decides to go check that out breaking off into a sprint.

For a few minutes Kouta rushes through the forest with ease, the leaves rustling and the branches cracking beneath his feet. Eventually Kouta reaches the edge of the forest and coming to a stop, finds himself looking upon a tall hill, a set of ruins at the top _"Back you devils!"_ he hears a man cry out in fear from the top followed by the sound of swords clashing.

Now knowing for sure that someone was in danger, Kouta continued forward with haste as he made his way to the hill. Finding a pathway to the top of the hill Kouta ran up the dirt path, the sound of the swords clashing no longer echoing into the air worrying him, along the way he passes by a small campsite, the fire pit still warm with smoke emitting from the wood. As he neared the ruins at the top, the scream of absolute pain resounding out into the air caught his attention as he formed his Sengoku Drive around his waist and took out his Orange Lockseed **"Henshin!"**

" _ **Orange!"**_

He placed the Lockseed onto his Driver and locked it into place _**"Lock On!"**_

Kouta pulled up on the Cutting Blade "slicing" the Orange Lockseed open _**"Soiya!"**_

Approaching the upcoming archway, once he got close enough Kouta slid to a stop and held his arms out to his side as a crack opened up above his head and the Orange Arms armor dropped out onto his head, forming his Ride Wear undersuit _**"Orange Arms: Hanamichi On Stage!"**_ The armor assembling itself onto him, Kouta completed his transformation into Kamen Rider Gaim, Orange Arms as his Daidaimaru appeared in his right hand.

At the center of the ruins stood five dark cloaked figures, their faces completely unseeable as they wielded longswords in their gauntleted hands. The cloaked figures looked at him, the one in the middle pulling back a dagger as what appeared to be a young boy materialized from thin air in front of the destroyed pillar, crying out in pain. The cloaked figures screeched at Gaim, but he was unfazed by their sound "Who dares challenge the Nazgul?" the center "Nazgul" questions.

"As a friend of mine would say." Gaim says as he starts approaching the Nazgul "Just a passing through, Kamen Rider." he finishes stopping a few feet away from the Nazgul.

"I heard a cry for help, and when someone needs help. A Rider will appear." the light of the moon shines on Gaim.

The Nazgul raise their swords in preparation to fight this new threat, out of the corner of his eyes Gaim took notice of what appeared to be three more kids strewn about the ruins. All of them looking at him in fear or confusion. It appeared that these kids were these dark cloaked figures' targets, but why? He would need to find out later.

"I don't know who you punks are, but I hope you're ready. Because this is my stage now!" Gaim declares as he bends down and shoulders his sword Daidaimaru, getting into his battle ready stance.

The Nazgul screech at Gaim and charge him. Tossing Daidaimaru into his other hand Gaim unsheathes his Musou Saber and charges towards them, the first Nazgul reaches Gaim and swings its sword only for Gaim to block it with his Musou Saber and strike back with Daidaimaru sending sparks flying from the cloaked figure. A second Nazgul rushed him swinging its sword, Gaim smacked it away with Daidaimaru and using the momentum, spun around completely before diagonally slashing the Nazgul with both his swords sending it flying a few feet to the ground.

The two Nazgul recovered and with the other three surrounded Gaim who stood at the ready as he eyed each one of them. The Nazgul slowly circled Gaim as he followed each one of them to see which of them would make the first move, eventually the Ringwraith to his left made the first move charging at him. Quickly Gaim blocked the Ringwraith's sword, however from behind him another Nazgul charged in to attack him while he was distracted. Before he could reach him however a battle cry off from the side caught everyone's attention.

From seemingly out of nowhere a tall, old man who looks to be somewhere between 40-50 years old, with dark shaggy hair wearing a dark hooded cloak, shirt, pants, and boots jumps in. A sword in one hand and a torch in the other as he swings his sword driving the Ringwraith back followed by the torch driving the three Nazgul in front of him further away. This allows Gaim to retaliate without worry as he knocks the Ringwraith's sword into the air and followed by throwing both his swords forward while crossed together striking the Ringwraith back a few feet.

The fifth Nazgul goes to attack the strange man "Look out!" Gaim yells as he quickly pulls back on the Barrett Slide of his Musou Saber, loading his sword/gun hybrid weapon up with energy bullets. Aiming the Musou Muzzle under his armpit Gaim fires a shot hitting the Nazgul and stopping it in its tracks, the strange man turns to this with a look of shock on his face. Gaim pulls his saber back and turns towards the Nazgul aiming his weapon again before unloading a few more shots into the Nazgul blasting it back.

The man looks at Gaim who looks back "Yo." Gaim says nonchalantly.

The Nazgul once again recover as four of them surround the two warriors "These guys just don't know when to quit." Gaim says decided to put an end to all of this as he pulls up on the Cutting Blade.

" _ **Soiya! Orange Squash!"**_

The Nazgul screech at Gaim and the Stranger and charge them at the same time "Get down!" Gaim yells at the stranger. The man confused at first but after a second, without hesitating listens and drops down as Daidaimaru is covered in orange energy. With a battle cry Gaim spins around swinging his sword, releasing a large, circular orange energy slash that impacts into the four Nazgul causing them to screech out in pain before an explosion envelopes them. The Nazgul fly out from the explosions and are sent flying off of Weathertop.

The stranger stands back up, a look of awe on his face after having just witnessed that as Gaim also straightens himself back up shouldering Daidaimaru "Phew." he says.

Gaim turns towards the man as he looks at him "You alright?" Gaim asks, as the smoke begins to clear though, the stranger spots the final Nazgul who had been missed by Gaim. The Nazgul trying to make its way over to the downed Frodo, until it stops in its tracks and looks back at the stranger noticing it had been caught. Without missing a beat the strange man pushes Gaim aside and tosses his torch right into the Nazgul's face, lighting it ablaze as the Nazgul screeches out in absolute pain and begins waving its arms around dropping its sword. The Nazgul turns and begins running away, Gaim and the Stranger looking on until the final Nazgul disappeared over the edge.

"Whoa, nice throw." Gaim compliments.

The man looks back at Gaim, then "STRIDER!"

The two look over, Sam, Merry, and Pippin are gathered around Frodo as he whimpers in pain. Quickly the man known as Strider rushes over followed by Gaim as they both sheath their weapons away. Strider drops to his knees "Help him Strider." Sam asks.

Strider picks up the blade that the Nazgul had stabbed Frodo with as it laid beside him "He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade." he says looking at the weapon, just as suddenly the entire blade melts away into dust.

"This is beyond my skill to heal." Strider says.

"Let me try then." Gaim speaks up, catching everyone's attention as he kneels down beside Strider.

Everyone looks at Gaim as Gaim puts his hands together and hovers them over Frodo's wound, behind his helmet, Kouta's eyes begin to glow in golden light as the same light begins to emit from the palm of his hands. Shocking and aweing Strider and the three Hobbits as Frodo continues to cry in pain. Using his Overlord powers Gaim begins to heal away Frodo's wound, or at least, he is trying too. After almost a minute of attempting to heal the wound, to his shock Gaim finds himself unable to do it "What? It won't heal?" Gaim questions.

"The Morgul Blade is no normal weapon. It is a poisonous dagger, a magical, poisonous dagger with powerful dark magic attached to it. Only the power of Elvish medicine can heal this and prevent him from turning. We must move, quickly." Strider says as he picks up Frodo, just the slightest of movement causing the young Hobbit to cry out. Turning Strider runs of with haste, Gaim quickly following, while the three Hobbits stay on the ground, exchanging looks at one another at something Strider had said, "turning"?

Gaim stops and turns back to the Hobbits "Hey! Hurry up!" he calls to them, the Hobbits coming back to reality as they get back to their feet and follow with haste.

A few hours go by as the group quickly runs through the forest as quickly as they can, dawn has come as the sky is now light blue. Strider leads with the way with a re-lit torch while still holding onto Frodo over his shoulder, Sam also carries one while dragging their horse full of supplies along. The familiar screeches of the Nazgul pierce through the air.

"Hurry!" Strider urges.

"Are those seriously the same guys? Or I'm guessing they aren't human?" Gaim questions.

"If I may ask, who are you supposed to be?" Merry asks Gaim.

"The name's Gaim. Kamen Rider Gaim, I'll say that much for now and that I'm here to help you. But for now lets focus on getting your friend the help he needs." Gaim says.

"He is right. There will be time for explanation later. We must hurry to Rivendell." Strider says.

"But we're six days from Rivendell! He'll never make it!" Sam says.

"Gandalf…" Frodo weakly says in his unconscious state.

"Hold on Frodo." Strider quietly says.

"Gandalf!" Frodo yells.

 _Night…_

Frodo's condition has worsened, his eyes and skin both ghostly pale and his face covered with cold sweat as he whimpers in pain. Placed on the ground Frodo stares up at a stone troll that is lightly covered in moss as then Sam appears looking down over him "Look Frodo. It's Mr. Bilbo's trolls." Sam says trying to lighten the mood a bit.

Suddenly Frodo's whimpers increase and get louder "Mr. Frodo?" Sam says beginning to get more worried as he puts his hand to Frodo's forehead. "He's going cold." Sam says to the others.

The group had stopped in the middle of the forest, three stone trolls surrounded them. Strider, Gaim, Merry, and Pippin were keeping their eyes out for the following Nazgul; it seemed even after having delivered one of his attacks, and having a torch thrown into one of their faces, these Nazgul were still somehow alive to Gaim's shock. He definitely concluded that they weren't human, or at the most were human but am no longer. In his head he could only surmise that he must be dealing with some unknown, very powerful dark magic for his Overlord powers to have not been able to heal that young man's wound. Making him worry about who or what exactly was the master of those Nazgul, since it was obvious they were just some flunkies by the looks of things.

Something was going on that much was obvious so far, problem now was who and what? He would have to find all this out later since right now this young man's life was on the line and there was nothing he could do to stop it!

"Is he going to die?" Pippin asks in a whimpering, worried tone.

Strider turned around "He's passing into the Shadow World. He will soon become a Wraith like them." he explains.

"What?" Gaim questions in shock and worry hearing that.

Frodo's eyes turn even paler as he lets out a painful gasp for air, suddenly a different screech echoes through the forest, but still belonging to the Ringwraiths.

"They're close." Merry says.

"How are they tracking us?" Gaim asks Strider.

"The Nazgul can smell the blood of living things that they desire and hate the most. But they are also drawn and can sense the presence of an item that we carry." Strider says.

"I see. Taking a wild guess that this item you carry isn't something good?" Gaim asks, though already knowing the answer.

Strider walks over to Sam "Sam, do you know the Athelas plant?" he asks.

"Athelas?" Sam asks.

"Kingsfoil." Strider says as it seemed the plant went by another name.

"Kingsfoil, aye it's a weed." Sam says now knowing what he was talking about.

"It may help to slow the poisoning. Hurry!" Strider says as he and Sam quickly take off to look for the plant. Gaim of course stays behind to look after the remaining three, his eyes and ears peeled for signs of any danger that could appear. Sam pushes a branch aside, his eyes and the torch trained towards the ground in search of the Kingsfoil as upon not seeing any he rushes forward; a few feet to his right behind him was Strider who was leaning close to the ground with the torch going at a much more steadier pace in search of the plant.

Hovering his torch over some plants Strider takes notice that they were exactly what he was looking for, taking out his dagger he begins to cut away at the stems. When suddenly he finds the the edge of a sword held up against his chin making him stop "What's this? A Ranger caught off his guard?" a female's voice questions.

Gaim keeps both his hands on his Musou Saber as he slowly looks around. Just then, he begins to hear something from behind, making him turn around with a humming "Hm?"

Frodo slowly turns his head to the right, a bright white light seemingly from nowhere beginning to illuminate from a path through the forest, as then a white horse with a figure atop rides into view. The light almost looking like it's coming off the figure's clothing, the figure slowly walks towards Frodo who seems to be caught in a trance towards the light, as the figure walks through the light revealing. A beautiful woman, with long, dark hair.

"Frodo." the woman says looking down at the hobbit.

"Who in the world?" Gaim questions quietly. Taken aback slightly by the beauty of this woman as he was getting a strange feeling from her, one that gave him the feeling that he could trust her as he lowers his arms away from his saber.

" _I am Arwen. I've come to help you. Hear my voice...Come back to the light…"_ the woman identified as Arwen says, speaking in a strange language the likes of which Gaim had never heard before.

Frodo turns away, his voice rasping as he seemed to be trying to breathe "Who is she?" Merry asks as he, Sam who had returned, and Pippin look on also in awe.

Strider walks over to Frodo having also returned with the Athelas plant in his hands, he and Arwen kneel beside Frodo "Frodo." she says.

"She's an Elf." Sam says taking notice of her pointed ears.

"An Elf…" Gaim says, until it then hits him "Eh, wait a minute! An elf?! You mean like, pointy ear elves? Ones with nature and all that stuff?!" he questions completely taken aback by this.

"What of course? Would elves have any other kind of shaped ears? Why you sounding so surprised never heard of an elf before?" Pippin asks Gaim.

"Huh? W-Well, I mean...yeah just...uh~." Gaim says at a loss for words on how to explain himself.

Back where he came from elves were only the things of fairy tales, well, either those elves or the ones who helped Santa Claus build his toys for Christmas. But now here he was, looking at a real-life, pointy-eared elf. Not just a elf, but a beautiful woman elf he might add.

"He's fading." Arwen says as she moves his clothing to get a look at the stab wound. The area around it was darkened with blue poison-like marks spreading through his body from the stab mark. Strider takes off a piece of the plant and licks it, placing it onto the wound causing Frodo to gasp out in pain and for air again.

"He's not going to last. We must get him to my father." Arwen says as Strider picks Frodo up and begins to carry him over to her horse, everyone watching this.

"I've been looking for you for two days." Arwen says when Merry worryingly asks "Where are you taking him?" but is ignored.

"There are five Wraiths behind you. Where the other four are, I do not know." Arwen says as Strider places Frodo onto the horse's saddle.

" _Stay with the Hobbits, and the strange armored man. I'll send horses for you."_ Strider says now speaking in the language she spoke.

" _I'm the faster rider, I'll take him."_ Arwen replies.

" _The road is too dangerous."_ Strider says shaking his head slowly.

"What are they saying?" Pippin quietly questions.

" _If I can get across the river, the power of my people will protect him._ I do not fear them." Arwen says, the last part in the common language allowing everyone to understand her.

" _According to your wish…"_ Strider whispers finally agreeing to it, sliding a hand onto her's. Strider walks back as she mounts her horse sitting behind Frodo "Arwen...ride hard. Don't look back." Strider says, Arwen nods her head.

 _"Ride fast Asfaloth, ride fast!"_ Arwen says to her horse, spurring it off as she begins to ride quickly through the forest.

"What are you doing?! Those Wraiths are still out there!" Sam angrily yells at Strider but is ignored by him as he watches her off with a worried look.

Gaim also looks on, he looks over at Strider and back in the direction Arwen went. Without the others noticing, he looks down at his right hand at a certain Lockseed that he holds.

* * *

Daylight has come. Arwen rides with full haste across an open plains road. A few more hours past as she now rides through a thick forest, as she rides through it she begins to hear rustling coming from behind her. Turning around she spots through the thick branches the Ringwraiths, each of them appearing one by one all around behind her; a screech from her left catches her attention as another Nazgul appears. Putting her full focus back forward Arwen spurs her horse on even faster, behind her, all Nine Ringwraiths appear, all of them riding atop their dark horses as they begin closing in behind her while forming together on the road.

Arwen turns off the road into a massive open area, the Ringwraiths right behind her. Unfortunately the Nazgul begin to close in all around her, one of them even begin to reach for Frodo _"Ride faster Asfaloth!"_ Arwen urges to her horse.

Just as the Ringwraith is about to grab Frodo, a strange sound resounds into the air and a shot rings out. The Ringwraith reaching for Frodo finds itself shot in the back causing it to fall from its horse to the ground. Arwen turns to where the sounds came from, followed by the Nazgul.

With a battle cry Gaim riding atop his Rider Machine Sakura Hurricane jumps in from out of nowhere. Aiming his Musou Saber he fires again shooting all the other Ringwraiths from their horses to the ground before landing back on the ground himself and skidding to a halt. Gaim looks at Arwen who continues riding forward, the look on her face one of complete shock though as she looks at him, especially since she had never seen anything like what Gaim was riding before.

"Just keep going, I got you covered!" Gaim yells to her.

Listening to him she nods her head and looking back forward spurs her horse on. Gaim looks over at the Nazgul as they have begun to recover, Gaim revs up his motorcycle and drives over to them. Crossing by in front of them, Gaim turns his motorcycle using his rear wheel to kick up dirt and debris into all the Ringwraiths' faces while also knocking away three of them back to the ground. Following this he revs up his engine once again before shooting off after Arwen, the Ringwraiths recover once more and re-mounting their horses ride back off after the Kamen Rider and Elf.

It doesn't take long for Gaim to catch up to Arwen, the Kamen Rider keeping his Rider Machine just behind her as the two make their way down a gray dirt path, coming upon a river's ford as the two of them ride across it to the other side. Arwen suddenly comes to a stop causing Gaim to slide to a stop as well "What are you doing?" he questions.

The Nazgul catch up appearing on the other side, however they suddenly come to a stop just at the edge. Their horses roaring as if they did not want to cross, or even touch the water. Arwen and Gaim look at the Ringwraiths as one of them look back "Give up the halfling, She-Elf." the Ringwraith demands.

Arwen draws her sword, a look of determination in her eyes "If you want him, come and claim him!" she retorts.

Gaim looks up at her confused by what she was doing before looking back at the Ringwraiths, all nine of them drawing their swords before beginning to spur their horses forward across the water. "Dammit!" Gaim says as he dismounts his Rider Machine and drawing his two swords rushes forward in front of Arwen, ready to defend her and Frodo.

Just then she begins to speak in her language again _"Waters of the Misty Mountains, listen to the great word;"_ as she speaks Gaim begins to notice the water level begin to rise "Huh?" he says.

" _Flow waters of Loudwater against the Ringwraiths!"_

Suddenly a loud sound is heard coming from the bend, drawing everyone's attention over to it. As then a massive flood of water comes from around the bend, the front of the water almost appearing to be taking on the shapes of horses galloping. The Nazgul screech and their horses roar, all of them in terror as the horses begin running away from the water down the river in an attempt to escape it, Gaim and Arwen both get back just in case as the water blasts by them. The Nazgul unable to escape it as the flood of water engulfs the Ringwraiths and horses, taking them away down the river away from them.

"Whoa~." Gaim says in awe while Arwen seems to be catching her breath.

Just then Arwen notices Frodo begin to fall from her horse "No." this alone catches Gaim's attention as he turns around.

Arwen quickly dismounts from her horse and lays Frodo on the ground as he seems to be trying to catch his breath "Frodo, no. Frodo don't give in!" Arwen pleads to the young Hobbit "Not now."

Gaim gasps in shock, he quickly makes his way back to his Rider Machine and mounts it. Arwen begins to weep for Frodo while embracing him. Starting his Rider Machine back up Gaim slowly rides over to Arwen, catching her attention as she looks up at him and he extends his hand out "Quickly, get on!" Gaim says.


	2. The One Ring of Power

"It is not much longer, just follow this path and you will soon see it." Arwen says.

Gaim followed the elf Arwen's instructions as he both quickly, and carefully made his way along a narrow dirt path that hugged the side of a mountain, on his left a narrow gorge with a river running through at the very bottom. As dangerous as this was riding on such a narrow path with his Sakura Hurricane, time was of the essence as Gaim could hear Arwen speaking to Frodo, the Hobbit getting weaker and weaker as every minute passed. If he didn't reach this "Rivendell" place soon, Frodo wouldn't make it. He didn't know who these people were, or what was going on, but that didn't mean he was just going to sit idly by and do nothing. He was a Kamen Rider, saving lives was what they do.

Luckily his experience as a Rider was helping him a lot right here, any inexperienced person would take this path too slowly that they would never make it in time, thankfully he was not one of those people as he skillfully maneuvered his Rider Machine along the very narrow path. Arwen sitting behind him holding Frodo with her left arm while using her right arm to hold onto him. After boosting his way up a part of the path that slanted upwards, Gaim found himself taking a sharp right around the corner of the mountainside as he spotted something not that far off in the distance and slid to a stop "Is that the place?" Gaim asks.

"Yes, hurry!" Arwen says. Gaim revved his engine back up and continued along the path, Rivendell in his sights as it sat at the edge of the gorge across from him. Many waterfalls surrounding it from behind and its sides, a few going right through Rivendell itself, as the rays of the sun shined brightly on the elven town that was also surrounded from all sides by lush greenery.

After a few more minutes of some treacherous driving Gaim finally spotted the entrance to the place, a large, wide-open archway as he turned and drove right in. Finding himself in a small courtyard-like area as he quickly skid to a stop, almost immediately as he did that he found himself besieged from all sides by elven warriors as they came out from the nearby buildings, bows in hand and quivers of arrows on their backs. The elven archers kept their distance and surrounded Gaim as they each readied an arrow, pulling back on their bows and aiming right at him "Hey easy! Easy!" Gaim quickly shouts raising his arms up.

Two more figures emerge from one of the buildings, one of them another elf with long dark hair wearing a maroon colored robe with a golden collared shirt beneath, both with strange symbols sewn throughout, and a strange gold crown around his head. The other, an elderly man with a long grey beard and hair wearing a grey robe and cloak and wielding a long wooden staff in his right hand. Arwen turned her head towards the two approaching figures "Father!" she called out as she dismounted Gaim's Rider Machine and rushes towards him.

"Arwen what is going on, and who is this armored man?"

"I do not know but if it wasn't for him I fear the Wraiths would have caught us. You must tend to this Hobbit, he has been stabbed by a Morgul blade." she explains as the elf, now identified as Arwen's father looks down at the deathly pale Hobbit, his eyes closed but still breathing.

"Frodo…" the elderly man says in a worried tone while looking down at him, the elf looks up at him as he says this as the elderly man looks back and nods his head, as if silently telling him something with this.

"Quickly, to the Healing House." Arwen's father says as the three begin to walk off in haste.

"Hey!" Gaim calls out since he still had an army of arrows aimed right at him.

"Keep him there until I return." the elf orders.

"Yes my lord." one of the elven archer's reply.

Gaim is about to say something but decides against it, the important thing right now was getting that Hobbit, Frodo, healed. Sorting out everything else came second at the moment, though he could do without all those arrows pointing at him. Gaim lets out a breath and decides to sit down, however just flinching a little bit causes the elven archers to tense up "I'm just sitting down! If that's alright?" Gaim quickly explains with his hands held forward, trying to calm them down as they exchange glances with one another.

Gaim keeps his eyes on them as he slowly positions himself on the ground, sitting down against his Rider Machine as he lets out a sigh of relief, all he could do now what wait.

Time passed as the sun began descending behind the mountains. The end of a wooden staff tapped against Gaim's chest, waking him since he had passed out on accident as he awoke with a jolt "Wha-What happened?" Gaim questions as he looked around. Looking up to his right he was greeted by the sight of Arwen's father, and the elderly man from before.

"Ah, sorry!" Gaim apologizes as he quickly gets back on his feet "S-Sorry about passing out. Haven't gotten a lot of sleep recently."

The two remain silent as it finally hits Gaim "Wait, what about Frodo? Is he alright?!" Gaim asks with concern.

"The young hobbit will live. Though he will carry that wound for the rest of his life, the damage a Morgul blade leaves is after all more spiritual than it is physical." the elven man says.

"I see." Gaim says, glad to hear Frodo was alright.

"For the Hobbit being nothing more than a complete stranger to you, you seem to have great concern for him." the elderly man says.

"I may not know Frodo other than his name, but I wasn't just about to let an innocent life die before my eyes. Not as long as there was something I could do to help save it." Gaim says.

The two men exchange looks with one another before looking back at Gaim "You speak words of a warrior who would put the lives of others above their own, a warrior that would fight to protect the good of heart from any and all who are wicked." the elven man says.

"That's because I would. I don't know what's going on, but the minute I saw those guys, or whatever they are in black cloaks attacking Frodo and his friends. I knew I had to step in and protect them no matter what." Gaim says.

"I see." the elven man says "I am Elrond, Lord of Rivendell. You have my thanks for protecting my daughter." Elrond says.

"And I am Gandalf the Grey. You have my thanks for saving Frodo's life, as well as the lives of his fellow Hobbits from the Ringwraiths. Now then, who might you be?" Gandalf the Grey asks.

"I was just doing my duty, Elrond, Gandalf." Gaim says looking at both of them as he said their names as acknowledgement "The names Gaim, Kamen Rider Gaim. Or more precisely…" Gaim reaches down to his Sengoku Driver and unlocks the Orange Lockseed before pulling it off.

Gaim de-henshins before Gandalf and Elrond's eyes "Kouta, Kouta Kazuraba." Kouta introduces himself, now in his human form as he wore his old orange jacket and a blue, light blue, and white checkerboard style with red lines plaid shirt and blue pants.

Both Gandalf and Elrond seemed intrigued by what they just witnessed, that being Kouta somehow magically calling off his armor "Let us go somewhere more private, Kouta. And perhaps you can explain to us just who you are, and where it is you come from." Elrond says.

Elrond and Gandalf led Kouta to what appeared to be a library, shelves full of books against the walls of the room all over as Kouta walked in looking around in slight awe at the look of the place, behind him Elrond closed the doors while Gandalf leaned on his staff.

"According to my daughter" Elrond speaks up catching Kouta's attention "When she arrived, you were already with the four hobbits, and a man who was guiding them. That correct?" he asked.

"Yeah, Strider was his name I believe. That's what they called him." Kouta answers.

"And you already told us that you were there when the Hobbits were attacked by the Ringwraiths." Elrond adds in.

"If that's what they're called then yeah. Like I said I heard them from the forest, ran as quickly as I could, ran to the top of these old ruins and there they were. I changed into my armor and fought them until Strider arrived and we both drove them off." Kouta says.

"Tell me Kouta, is this look of yours, your **real** one?" Gandalf suddenly asks.

"Huh?" Kouta asks suddenly taken off by the question.

"First off might I say you wear some rather...strange clothing. Anyone can tell you are not from around these, or any parts for that matter of Middle-Earth. Secondly, I don't know if you know this but, I am no ordinary old man. And it's because of that I can sense there is something more to you, something you are concealing from us. While I can sense you are a young man with a good heart, if you want us to fully trust you, why don't you show us the real you?" Gandalf asks.

Kouta remains silent at this request, after a few seconds he sighs "Guess you're as powerful as I sensed you were." Kouta says as he is suddenly enveloped in a bright white light and returns to his Man of Beginning look.

"Hm~, interesting. Now then, why don't you tell us who you are, and where it is you come from?" Gandalf says.

 _Sometime Later..._

Kouta remains silent as he stares at Elrond and Gandalf "I see. Well then, that is quite a story you have, Kouta Kazuraba." Gandalf says sitting on a chair while Elrond stands beside one of the bookshelves with his arms crossed.

"And so you say you heard a voice call out to you, visions and words appear in your mind. And without even questioning it or anything, you came here to Middle-Earth?" Gandalf asks.

"That's right. This voice was calling for help, I saw visions of death, destruction, fire. I heard the screams of men, women, and children as they were killed. Someone was asking for help, and I had to answer. Because as a Kamen Rider, helping people, and fighting evil is what I do." Kouta replies.

Gandalf nods his head acknowledging this as he then turns to Elrond to see him in deep thought about something "Elrond" he says catching his attention "Do you think it was her?"

"Based on what it is he just told us, I can imagine it being no other." Elrond says.

"Who are you talking about?" Kouta asks.

"A friend of ours, someone quite powerful. Especially since they were able to contact someone from a completely different world. She must be quite weakened from having done such a thing." Gandalf says.

"Though it appears it wasn't for nothing, as now we seem to have someone who perhaps might just tip the scale of what is to come back into our favor." Elrond says.

"Maybe, just maybe." Gandalf says.

"Perhaps you could maybe, explain to me just exactly what it is that's going on?" Kouta asks as he returns to his human form.

"Kamen Rider you have come to Middle-Earth in perhaps what could be its darkest hour. The Free Peoples of Middle-Earth, Men, Elves, and Dwarves, we all stand on the brink of destruction. War is upon us, a war that as it stands now we may lose if something is not done soon." Elrond says.

"Who's the big bad guy in all of this?" Kouta asks.

"The Dark Lord Sauron." Gandalf says catching Kouta's attention.

"Sauron?" Kouta says, for some reason just hearing the name gave him a sense of darkness.

"It began thousands of years ago, during the Second Age of Middle-Earth, with the forging of The Great Rings of Power. Twenty magical rings, nineteen originally, were created. Three were gifted to my people the Elves, immortal, wisest, and fairest of all beings, Seven were given to the Dwarf Lords who were renowned for being great miners and craftsmen in the mountain halls, and finally Nine. Nine Rings were gifted to the Race of Men, who above all else, sought power. Within these Rings was the strength and will to govern each race." Elrond begins explaining.

"Really? All that power from some rings?" Kouta asks finding this quite difficult to believe. Sure his fellow Rider, Wizard uses Magic Rings for his powers but none of them as strong as what Elrond was stating. "And what about the twentieth ring?"

Elrond opens a drawer, pulling out a large rolled up piece of parchment as he starts walking over to Kouta "It was made in secret. Out of the eyes of the others, for they had been deceived. As when this Ring was made, it was made for pure evil." Elrond unrolls the scroll onto a table and motions for Kouta to come over as he does so and looks down, finding himself looking at a map of Middle-Earth.

"In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom the Dark Lord Sauron forged in secret, a master Ring. One that could control all the others. It was into this Ring he poured his cruelty, his malice, and his will to dominate all life." as Elrond said this Kouta spotted the place he was talking about, the land of Mordor. A large stretch of land that appeared to be surrounded on all sides by mountains, save for one spot in the upper northwestern part where what appeared to be a large, two-doored gate was slightly open, this part of the area being marked as _The Black Gate_.

"There is an inscription on the Ring in Elvish that only appears when the Ring is heated. It reads in the common tongue, " **One Ring to rule them all**."" Kouta's right hand fingers were on the map, and slowly sliding towards Mordor unbeknownst to him, as if Kouta was in some sort of trance while he was still conscious and hearing everything Elrond told him. Kouta's index finger slowly skimmed towards the edge of Mordor, when suddenly a fiery eye with a black slit in the center flashed through his mind for a split second along with a bestial like roar. Kouta broke out of his trance, blinking his eyes several times as he took in what he just saw.

"What happened next?" Kouta asks without taking his eyes off Mordor.

"With the Power of the One Ring, and his vast armies of creatures called Orcs the Free Lands of Middle-Earth began to fall one, by one. Of course there were those who resisted. In a last desperate attempt to end Sauron's reign of terror a last alliance of Men and Elves marched against the armies of Mordor, and it was on the slopes of Mount Doom that we fought for the freedom of Middle-Earth." Elrond says.

"We? You were there?" Kouta asks turning to look at him.

"Yes, it is as I said we Elves are immortal, for the most part. Once we reach our level of maturity we stop aging. But that does not mean we are invincible, as we can still be slain in combat. At the time I was just a lieutenant, under the command of High King of the Elves of the West, Gil-galad. We marched alongside Men against the armies of Mordor, and fought and bled side by side. Many brave warriors were lost in the battle, even King Gil-galad himself. But it was with their sacrifices that we won the battle that day, but we did not win the war."

"Why not?" Kouta asks.

"The great evil in our world should have ended that day, and while it did in terms of his physical body. His spirit lived on. For the power of the Ring, could not be undone." Elrond says.

"For you see the One Ring was made with pure darkness and evil put into it." Gandalf begins to speak making Kouta turn towards him. "Only Sauron could truly wield its power. Anyone else who attempted to wield it would be corrupted, driven mad by it. The Ring would attempt to make its wielder do horrible deeds that they would normally never do if they were themselves. Somehow the Ring had developed a, "mind of its own" you might say. While it can do nothing by itself obviously, it can drive any who wield, or even stare at it to do terrible things, such as make a person who stares upon it kill the current holder of the Ring, and take it for themselves. The Ring can and will use people for its own agenda, and when it is done with one host, it will "move on" to another."

Kouta looks back at Elrond "Is that what happened?" he asks.

"It is precisely what had occurred. Sauron himself had come out to face us in battle. With the power of the Ring he laid waste to large numbers of our warriors with just single swings from his mace. Elendil, High King of Gondor and Arnor rushed Sauron to put a stop to him, but even he was struck down like nothing more than a bug in Sauron's eyes. His son Isildur ran to his father's side in hopes that he still lived, but his eyes were lifeless. Sauron approached the young King ready to put an end to his life as well, it was at this moment when all hope had faded, Isildur in one last attempt to not only put an end to the Dark Lord but also avenge his father's death reached for his father's sword. The Dark Lord stepped on the blade, breaking most of the blade to pieces save for but a little part that was still attached to the handle, the Dark Lord began to reach for Isildur. As luck would have it what little shard of the blade remained, was still sharp enough that Isildur swung in one last effort to defend himself, and cut off Sauron's fingers, the One Ring among them. And it worked. Sauron had been defeated, the One Ring on the ground before Isildur's eyes." Elrond says.

"You saying you lost the war though means it wasn't truly over." Kouta says.

"We had defeated Sauron's physical body, but as long as the One Ring remained his spirit would live on. Weakened. But with time his power would re-grow, if we did not destroy the Ring. The only way the Ring could be destroyed, was by casting it back into the fiery pit of Mount Doom where it had been made. But…"

 _(Flashback)_

Isildur picked up the Ring and stared at it, almost as if he was captivated in a trance by its beauty as even after falling to the ground, there was not one scratch mark, no speck of dirt on it, its gold shining as if it was still new. Suddenly Elrond appeared in front of him catching his attention "Isildur hurry, follow me!" Elrond says.

With haste Elrond leads Isildur into The Cracks of Doom, the volcanic fissure in Mount Doom which contained a massive opened chamber with a narrow, long bridge that led to a small cliff at the center of the volcano. Elrond walked onto the cliff and look around, a river of lava flowing far below, while Isildur stops on the bridge just some feet away, his eyes still fixed on the Ring as he holds it in his hands.

Elrond looked back at Isildur "Cast it into the fire!" he said.

Isildur did not listen, as he continued staring at the Ring when only to his ears it sounded like the Ring began to whisper to him. Isildur raised his head slightly and looked at Elrond "DESTROY IT!" Elrond yells.

A sly, and sinister looking smile comes to Isildur's face as he whispers loudly "No." And with that he turns and begins walking away.

"ISILDUR!" Elrond yells after him, but is too late as Isildur walks out of Mount Doom, the One Ring in his hands.

 _(Flashback Ends)_

"Isildur kept the Ring. The line of kings became broken. There was no strength left in the world of Men. They became scattered, divided, leaderless." Elrond says.

Hearing this Kouta turned his head slightly away and closed his eyes, clenching his right hand into a tight fist of anger. Because of the actions of one man not destroying a single ring, the whole world of Middle-Earth and all of its inhabitants were now in danger once more. Kouta couldn't help but wonder why, why had Isildur done such a thing knowing full well how dangerous of a thing this One Ring was? Was it the power of the Ring, corrupting his good heart and making him become enchanted by it, become greedy or someone else completely opposite of who he usually was? If what Elrond said was true about the Ring being powerful enough to corrupt the weak of heart, then it was, and it angered Kouta that this one man who had practically saved the world, had now doomed it all over again because he let a ring change him.

"What happened to Isildur?" Kouta asks.

"It would seem that in the end, the Ring betrayed him. To his death. During one of his travels he and his company of soldiers were attacked by a band of Orcs. There were no survivors. Isildur's body was never found, there had been some tracks that led to a river that was close by, so the best that could be thought of was that he attempted to escape by means of it. Obviously he did not succeed, and most likely his body floated away never to be seen or found again. As for the Ring, it disappeared from history for two and half thousand years. Until it seemed, that one day it managed to ensnare a new bearer." Elrond says.

"The Ring had come to a creature known as Gollum, who took it deep into the tunnels of the Misty Mountains where like Isildur before, it began to consume him, but this time far more worse. For you see all the Rings of Power had a certain side effect to wearing them, which would be granting its wearer an unnaturally long life. Which is exactly what had happened to Gollum as it poisoned his mind, for five hundred years, far, far longer then what Isildur had it for." Gandalf says.

"Five hundred years?" Kouta says shocked to hear this. If this Isildur barely had it for that long and it messed with his mind, he could only imagine the poor, unfortunate soul who had to deal with its corruption for five hundred years. If this Gollum was still alive, his mind was going to be long gone.

"Soon darkness began creeping back into the forests of the world, rumors began to grow of a shadow to the east, whispers of a nameless fear, and in Gollum's cave, the Ring seemed to notice. And knew that its time had come. Somehow, someway, it had abandoned Gollum. But then something happened that the Ring did not expect, for you see, it was then picked up by the most unlikely creature imaginable, a Hobbit." Gandalf continues.

"A hobbit? You mean Frodo?" Kouta asks.

"No, no, no. It was his uncle, Bilbo Baggins. Who at that time had been on a quest with me and some dwarves to help them reclaim their lost kingdom which had been taken over by a dragon. He had been separated from me and the dwarves and by chance, or fate itself perhaps, come upon the Ring, and took it. Once the quest was over he took it back with him to the home of the Hobbits, the Shire. It would then stay in his possession for a very long time. Luckily, it didn't drive him as mad as it did to Gollum. He was able to remain his old-self for the most part." Gandalf says.

After this Gandalf began to go on and explain what had happened recently; his visit to the Shire to celebrate Bilbo's 111th Birthday along with most of the Shire, and the events that transpired afterwards. Bilbo leaving for Rivendell, which he was in fact already here, so that he could live with the Elves, leaving the Ring for Frodo as then Gandalf left Frodo so he could do some research to see if it truly was the One Ring which it was. Forcing him to quickly return to Frodo and tell him he needed to get the Ring out of the Shire, especially since the Dark Lord's servants, the Ringwraiths whom Kouta had already encountered as the black robed figures, had captured Gollum and tortured him into telling them that the ring was at the Shire.

Frodo and him were joined by Sam before leaving, and then Gandalf eventually left to have a council meeting with his fellow wizard Saruman. However, it turned out that Saruman was now in allegiance with the enemy and captured him, holding him at his fortress of Isengard until he was able to escape recently thanks to an old friend, so anything after that he did not know. Only that it looked like Merry and Pippin joined them and they then ran into Strider at the town of Bree, which was where he was originally going to meet them as well alongside Strider before Saruman's betrayal.

"So then they started making their way here, along the way Strider left them for some time and they were discovered by the Ringwraiths. Which is where I came in, arriving just as Frodo was stabbed by the Morgul blade." Kouta concludes.

"Yes, it is." Gandalf says.

"So if I'm getting this right, while Sauron's physical body was destroyed. Because of the Ring's survival his spirit continues to live on through that?" Kouta asks.

"Precisely. Because he poured so much of his power, strength, and will, into the One Ring as long as the Ring continues to live so does he. He was weakened following his defeat yes, but over the years he has been dormant, lying in wait to regain his strength until eventually he could create himself another body, a lidless eye of flame and shadow that is able to watch over all of Middle-Earth from his towering fortress of Barad-dur." Elrond explains.

"And I'm guessing destroying this Ring isn't as easy as it should be?" Kouta asks.

"The only way to destroy the One Ring is by casting it back into the fiery pits of whence it came, Mount Doom. Only then will Sauron truly be defeated. If however, should Sauron recover the Ring he will return to Middle-Earth, and no one will be able to stop him." Elrond answers.

Kouta looks back down at the map of Middle-Earth, the location of Mount Doom shown right in the center of Mordor "So the only place we can destroy it, is also the home of where the big bad guy is." Kouta says.

"Unfortunately so." Elrond replies.

"...If that's the case. Then let me help you, however way I can." Kouta says.

"You would be willing to help us? Help our world? Even though we are nothing more than complete strangers to you?" Gandalf asks.

"It's like I said. Helping people is what I do, I'm not going to just stand idly by and let this Sauron guy do what he wants to this planet and its people. He thinks he can do what he wants, well I'm about to teach him what happens when he messes with a Kamen Rider. If you would allow it, Lord Elrond, Gandalf, allow me to help you face your enemy. Allow me to help you in whatever way you can think of, in destroying this Ring, so that you can finally put an end to Sauron." Kouta states.

Gandalf and Elrond look at one another, after a few seconds they look back at Kouta "Very well, Kouta Kazuraba, Kamen Rider Gaim. If you so wish to help us we will not turn you away. I just hope you will be ready for what lies ahead. For when the war against Sauron truly begins you will find yourself having to face numbers of dangerous, and powerful creatures, beasts, and evil men at his disposal." Elrond warns.

"And even our old ally Saruman, who is a powerful wizard far greater than me." Gandalf adds in.

"I've faced a lot of powerful enemies before, these guys will be no different. As long as I'm here, I won't let them take over Middle-Earth. You have my word." Kouta says.

Elrond nods his head in acceptance "Very well. In a few days from now there will be a meeting with representatives of Men, Elves, and Dwarves coming from all over, to discuss our current situation, and what must be done. I want you to be there, watching and listening from the shadows and when we have agreed upon a plan I will introduce you to everyone. Say that you are a powerful warrior from a distant land who has come to assist us in this fight."

"Understood." Kouta says.

"Until then you are free to wander about Rivendell as you please, as long as you don't cause anymore disturbances. I will have one of my men take you to your quarters so you may rest and recuperate from your long journey. You have our thanks Kamen Rider. Let us hope you can give us the assistance we may desperately require in the coming war." Elrond says.

Kouta nods his head before bowing forward to show some respect.

Following this Kouta is escorted to where he will be sleeping for the next few days until this secret meeting was underway and a plan was made up "Thank you." Kouta says to the Elven servant as he closes the door for the Kamen Rider.

Kouta turns around and looks at the room before it, it was actually quite fancy then what he was used too, these Elves must really go all out in making their homes quite a sight even to visitors. Kouta took in a deep breath and released as he walked over to his bed, stopping just at the side as he then turned back around. Kouta looked down and raised his right hand up, looking at his palm. Kouta looked back forward, a serious look in his eyes as he threw his arm forward, a crack appearing before him as it zip opened. Only to be met with nothing but darkness before suddenly flames exploded out from the crack followed by a loud roar as in a second a fiery, lidless eye appeared on the other side.

His eyes widening in shock Kouta quickly closed the crack before anything else could happen, he looked around and listened, _"Good, no one heard that."_ he says in his head.

Kouta looked back at where he had opened the crack _"He was able to prevent me from opening a crack to Mount Doom. He really is powerful, even as nothing more than a giant eye. Looks like this is gonna be a lot more difficult than anything before. This guy's as strong as Megahex, maybe even more. Could it be he's even more powerful than the Golden Fruit?"_ Kouta questions as he raises his hand again looking down at it.

He clenches it into a fist _"Doesn't matter. I won't let fear stop me. I don't care how powerful this guy is, he was defeated once. He can be defeated again. Sauron, I won't let you take over Middle-Earth and kill all these people! I will stop you, because that's what a Kamen Rider does!"_ Kouta states throwing his arm down to his side.

* * *

Kouta did just as Elrond said and had a good long sleep that night, waking up the next day fully rejuvenated as he got out of bed and had a good long stretch to wake his body parts up. With not much else to really do until the meeting Kouta began the day exploring Rivendell, he had never seen anything like it before and probably never will. The architecture, and the way the city blended together with nature, it was definitely something straight out of a fantasy book as the place looked absolutely beautiful leaving even the Space God in awe as he explored the town. Coming back across the library Kouta decided that if he was going to be in this world, and fighting who knows what, it would probably help if he did some studying on Middle-Earth as well as its inhabitants, and creatures.

He was never much of a reader, whenever he accompanied Mai to the library he would be the person who would fall asleep while his friend read books until she was satisfied, and then she would wake him up either normally, or with violence such as a smack to the head with a book. He had his fair share of magna when he was growing up until he had to start becoming an adult, forcing him to put those kinds of things aside, so he was no stranger to reading, it just bore him a lot when there wasn't any cool looking pictures to accompany the story. That was back then. Now he was a different person, and he couldn't let "boredom" stop him from learning about his enemy and what he was going to be facing in Middle-Earth.

Once he was finished exploring Rivendell he would definitely return here and use whatever free time he had to learn more about Middle-Earth and what he was most likely going to be going up against. Elrond did tell him that Sauron had at his disposal powerful creatures, beasts, and evil men that made up his army and allies. Even though he was no stranger to fighting monsters it would still help to know more about what he was going to face, weak points, the intelligence of some of these creatures and beasts, how to identify them, and more.

Leaving the library after finding some books that were luckily in the "common tongue" as he believed Elrond described the language that everyone spoke to understand one another as, Kouta continued his exploration of Rivendell. He eventually came across Elrond who invited him to have dinner with he and Gandalf, which was lucky since Kouta hadn't really eaten anything all day and he didn't even know where to go to get something to eat. Elrond had brought him to a small, outdoor dining area by the looks of it where Gandalf was already seated at a small round table with three chairs, a few Elf servants standing around with a few having some musical instruments next to them. Kouta took his seat and food was brought out as the elves began playing some soft, quiet tunes; Kouta found the food very good, some very similar to food back on Earth, others quite unique but still very delicious. While eating Elrond spoke to Kouta asking him how his exploration of Rivendell was so far, Kouta replying of course how in awe he was of the place since he had never seen anything like it back on his home planet.

Out of curiosity and to pass the time Gandalf asked Kouta what his home was like, obviously Kouta knew that trying to explain a lot of the technological aspects of Earth would be next to impossible since these people were technically still living in what would be perceived to him as "Medieval" times. So he just gave a simple description telling the wizard and elf lord that his world was far more advanced than anything they had, how magic was non-existent, and the only kind of people that inhabited Earth were "the race of Men" and that there were no elves or dwarves, ever, except in books and other forms of "literature". Which in Kouta's mind included video games, movies, anime, etcetera. Gandalf was intrigued by what Kouta was saying, Elrond as well but Kouta could tell he seemed to be a bit, displeased that his race was only considered just a tale parents would tell their children before they went to bed. Gandalf seemed to notice and comforted him by saying it was to be expected that where Kouta came from things would be different.

"So tell us Kouta, you mentioned during your story yesterday, that there were other warriors, who bear the name of Kamen Rider. You are not the only one?" Gandalf asks.

Kouta finishes chewing his bread and swallows "Nope, I wasn't even the first. There are hundreds of other people just like me, both good, and a few evil. That have either inherited, or taken to calling themselves, Kamen Riders. Most of the good ones, we all fight for the same reason, peace, justice, to protect our friends, loved ones, and the innocent. To protect our world. There are those who fight for themselves, but still fight for good; and then there are the ones with corrupted hearts. That fight to hurt others, to satisfy their desires, for themselves. And they have taken to calling themselves Kamen Riders, butchering the name that is supposed to stand for good. Luckily the number of good Kamen Riders outweigh the evil."

"Our skills, weapons, powers, they are all vastly different from one another. One Rider I know, who actually preceded me, his powers came from Magic Rings that gave him, well magic. He called himself Kamen Rider Wizard. Some Riders powers are mystical, others come from highly advanced weapons, some are a combination of both. We are all powerful in many ways, and we use that power to protect our world from various threats. Monsters, evil men, evil Riders. One Rider has even travelled to other worlds and assisted its warriors there in protecting their worlds as well. There was even a recent event that forced me to assist some Riders, both old and new, in preventing the destruction of two worlds, one of them our own. Kamen Riders are heroes who have been fighting to protect the Earth for many years." Kouta finishes explaining.

"Is there a way you could contact these fellow Kamen Riders of yours for help? I do not doubt your power in assisting us, but if these fellow Riders of yours are as powerful as you say. Having an army of them would be most helpful in the coming war against Sauron." Elrond asks.

"I could but it's not that easy. We're not really well organized like an army. Some Riders stick closer together more than others just because they share the same work. Many others just travel the world, helping those in need. We've only come together on a few occasions, and that was when we were either forced to, or when something really, really big happened. Or just some coincidences I guess as well. But locating all of them would take a while. Plus there is still our enemies, even though they're weakened they still cause trouble from time to time. We would need to have Riders on backup just in case something happens while most of us are gone. So I can't really guarantee if I can call on any of my fellow Riders." Kouta responds.

"I see." Elrond says displeased to hear this.

Once dinner was over, and with night having fallen Kouta continued exploring what little of Rivendell remained. After what happened yesterday with Sauron keeping him from opening a crack into Mordor, Kouta knew that he was going to be facing a powerful enemy. But he was just an eye for now, so luckily there was not much he could do. But if he did recover the One Ring, then that would be a whole other story. As much as he would prefer getting some of his fellow Riders to help, getting all of them together was going to be a difficult, and long task. Finding them was one thing, then trying to ask them for help was another since many of them still had either their own fights going on, or their own personal stuff going on in their lives. Decade was of course the hardest Rider to keep track of since he could travel to other worlds, the Showa, and majority of the Heisei Riders were always traveling the world and could literally be anywhere, same for OOO, and Wizard. Double was running a detective agency, Fourze was a teacher, Drive was a police officer and now a father last he heard, Ghost was still attending school, Ex-Aid was a doctor, and who only knows what Build was doing.

Every one of them was busy with their lives or who knows where. _"Looks like I'm on my own."_ Kouta internally says. As long as he helped prevent Sauron from getting the One Ring he should be fine. Once he found out what he was dealing with tomorrow, he would decide whether calling in some fellow Riders would be needed or not.

Kouta approached a two-story building, the doors wide open as he walked inside. It looked like a study room with books and tables all over, there was a small garden in front of him which divided two small sets of stairs. Looking around he found that both stairs led to more longer staircases, which led up to the second floor which was an opened up hallway, pillars and railings on one side with the wall on the other. Kouta saw a stone statue protruding outward a little at the center of the hall. Out of curiosity he made his way up the stairs.

Kouta approached the statue and saw that it was of a woman, three steps leading up to her as she was sitting down with a large stone leaf in her hands. Lying on the stone leaf were six pieces of what looked like a broken sword, a gray cloth placed beneath them, all of them neatly placed and in a way that one could literally put them back together if they so wished. Kouta stepped up to the statue and looked down, the way these pieces of the sword were placed on here he could tell they must have been extremely important.

"What you are looking upon is Narsil." Kouta turned around in surprise, Arwen walked out from the shadows and stopped in the light of the moon.

"The sword of King Elendil, which was broken by Sauron, and then used by Elendil's son Isildur to cut the Ring from Sauron's hand. Following the battle the shards were recovered and brought back to his Isildur's home. Before his death Isildur's squire rescued them, and brought them to Arnor where they would be passed down, generation by generation, to the heirs of Arnor. Until one of the heirs decided to bring them here to Rivendell. Where they have been kept since." Arwen explains.

Kouta looked back at the sword, the sword that even when broken, cut the Ring from Sauron's hand "I see." he says.

Kouta stepped down and looked to his left, stopping in his tracks as he now looked upon a large mural, a wooden frame placed around it as the mural depicted a man in silver armor, holding up a glowing sword, most likely Narsil, to a large, shadowy, armored figure with glowing, fiery eyes. "Let me guess. This is Isildur and Sauron?" Kouta asks.

Arwen walks to his side and looks at the mural "That is correct. Even though Isildur doomed the world to Sauron's eventual return, if it wasn't for him we wouldn't be here today. He is both a savior, but he could also be our doom." Arwen says.

"Yeah. Unfortunately there are people like that. I want to believe humanity is strong, but then there are people like this, who let power, and greed get to their minds. Causing others to suffer for their actions. It's only when good people stand up, that faith in Men can be fully restored. Only for someone else to do something horrible. It's a never-ending cycle between the good and evil of humanity. We can only hope that one day someone changes that, breaking the cycle and ending it with the good of humanity standing on top." Kouta says.

"I never got the chance to thank you yesterday. If it wasn't for you, who knows what would have happened to me. And to Frodo." Arwen says.

"Just glad I made it in time and did what I could. I was thinking about staying with Strider and the other Hobbits. But knowing that the Ringwraith's main target was Frodo. Strider and the others were safe, protecting Frodo was what was important. I can only hope the others are okay." Kouta says.

"The other Halflings will be fine. Strider will look after them. I know he will." Arwen says.

"He's a fighter, I could tell that much just from what little I saw of him. I don't doubt his skills for a second. Well, it's late, and I got a long day ahead of me tomorrow. Talk to you later." Kouta says as he turns and starts walking off.

Arwen remains in place, as she reaches up and touches a silver brooch that hangs on her chest.

Another good night's sleep, Kouta wakes up the next morning and immediately begins heading over to the library. While walking through an outside hallway, Kouta stopped upon looking over to his right, as he spotted Strider and the three Hobbits, Sam, Merry, and Pippin being escorted into Rivendell by some elves. Elrond, Gandalf, and Arwen there to greet them as the Hobbits all ran up to Gandalf and gave him a hug which he returned, while Arwen and Elrond walked up to Aragorn and began speaking to him. Kouta couldn't help but smile, glad to see that they were alright, and he could only imagine the Hobbits' excitement when they hear that Frodo was going to be okay.

With some help from the Elven librarian, Kouta was given the exact books he would need to learn about the history of Middle-Earth as well as those who inhabited them. Kouta placed the books on a table and sat down as he began reading, first about Middle-Earth.

Time passed as Kouta continued reading, skimming through some parts he found unnecessary, but for the most part the history of Middle-Earth was quite something to read about. This place was definitely far different from Earth, he could only wonder what the future would hold for this planet and its people. The history of Men, Elves, and Dwarves, was quite something, both fascinating, but also sad. From what he gathered Elves became the first living beings on this planet, followed by Men, and then Dwarves, with the rest of races and other creatures coming in after them. At first Men, Elves, and Dwarves were great allies with one another, they fought side by side, they all lived in peace and harmony. But over the centuries, that all began to change. Nowadays, the "alliances" were all but gone.

The Dwarves mostly kept to themselves with their friendships with both Elves and Men all but deteriorated, especially for the Elves as both races now hated each other immensely. Men was all but divided and weakened though the most numerous of the three races right now, as just like back on Earth Men were divided into different cultures, and regions. Some regions of Men were still allied, in a way, with the Elves, and Dwarves, but there were those who in the past, and even now, supported the Dark Lord and his armies. This humanity was no much different from Earth's, guess even on different world's humanity was still the same. And then there were the Elves, who had a bad history with the dwarves because of their greediness, and then with Men because of what Isildur did. Unfortunately it seemed that their race was starting to thin in Middle-Earth, not only were they dwindling but they were also becoming more secluded because of it, and it seemed that they had all made plans to begin abandoning Middle-Earth and sailing to this place called the Undying Lands.

Right now as it stood, the races of Middle-Earth were too much divided, too weakened, that if Sauron were to wage a war. The chances of him winning were very high. If he kept the races from supporting one another, kept them divided, he could very well win this war without even needing his Ring if his armies were growing that much as Elrond and Gandalf warned him they were. The Elves were slowly leaving Middle-Earth, and he wouldn't doubt that the second the war turns into Sauron's favor they would begin leaving with absolute haste leaving Men and Dwarves to fend for themselves. The Dwarves were keeping to themselves, and because of their strong hatred for the Elves and their thinning friendship with Men, because of how stubborn Dwarves seemed to be according to the book they would not ask for help until the last second most likely at that point which it would be too late.

The race of Men were the only ones who might stand a chance against Sauron, but since they were all divided each culture or region would be looking out for only themselves if their relationships were that bad. Kouta could only think of one thing as he read all of this _"Not liking these odds so far."_

Kouta placed the book down and looked outside, darkness had already fell. Kouta let out a yawn and stretched his arms out "Man, lost track of time. Did I really just read all of that?" Kouta questions, surprised that he hadn't fallen asleep that entire time. Guess he really has changed quite a bit. He had literally spent the whole day reading about the history of Middle-Earth and its races. Looks like tomorrow he would be focusing on reading about the creatures and beasts that inhabited it. Kouta returned to his room and went right to bed.

Before he knew it, it was already the next day as Kouta got up and made his way back to the library. Along the way this time, he noticed an assortment of various groups arriving, Men, Elves, Dwarves _"Must be here for the meeting."_ he figures.

Kouta got back to the library, picked up the books he didn't finish reading yesterday, and got back to work. Several hours passed and he learned about some things not that uncommon from what he would find in fantasy tales back in his world. Goblins, Trolls, Dragons. And then there were the creatures he had never seen or heard of before, Orcs, Uruk-hai, Wargs, Fellbeast. The drawn pictures of what these creatures looked like helped to really give Kouta a real sense of what he was possibly going to be facing in this world. The history of what some of these creatures were didn't help either, the Orcs were formerly Elves that were somehow twisted and turned into these creatures, Uruk-hai were the stronger species of Orcs that were a crossbred between Orcs and Men, or "Goblin-Men" in some other reports, it was never really confirmed which was true. Either way that was something Kouta didn't exactly want to be thinking more about.

It looked like the Orcs were what made up the bulk of Sauron's army, Mountain Trolls were the heavy hitters and very tough to take down, Wargs were the mounts of Orcs and unlike horses used by men could actually fight as well using their sharp teeth and claws to rip their enemies apart. The Fellbeasts were the winged mounts of the Nazgul, or the Ringwraiths as Kouta knew them, and the Ringwraiths were a whole other story as Kouta soon found out. According to the text, the Nazgul were once the Nine Kings of Men, the ones who took the Nine Rings of Power given to Men.

"They were once men, great kings of men." Kouta looked up from his book to see Strider standing a few feet away from him. Strider approached "Then Sauron the deceiver, gave to them Nine Rings of Power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question, one by one falling into darkness and now they are slaves to his will." that is what the Ringwraiths are now, who they once were." Strider says coming to a stop.

"They go by many names, primarily Nazgul, Ringwraiths. Now they are nothing more but his servants, whose only goal is to do what their master bids. One of which is the retrieval of his Ring."

"Which is why they were after Frodo and his friends." Kouta summarizes.

Strider sits down "Gandalf tells me you have been busy since your arrival."

Kouta nods his head "Yeah. I'm going to be helping you guys out, and if you haven't already noticed I'm not exactly from around here. So just been trying to familiarize myself with your world and the people, and creatures that inhabit it."

"And from what you have learned, what is your honest opinion on how the Free People of Middle-Earth stand?" Strider questions.

Kouta opens his mouth to say something, but seems to hesitate as he takes in a deep breath while looking down. He looks back at Strider "Not that good honestly. If Men, Elves, and Dwarves were united like they once were. The odds of beating Sauron would be higher. But because you're all divided, weakened, looking out for yourselves...it doesn't look good. Not when Sauron has his armies united, and allied Evil Men ready to assist him. When the forces that stand for good in this world are divided, and the evil is united, the odds aren't exactly in favor of the Free People." Kouta says.

Strider looks down for a few seconds before looking back at him "Unfortunately you are right. As we stand now, the odds of defeating Sauron are very small. We will need a miracle. Sauron has at his command a number of powerful creatures, and beasts of war. We are not so lucky." Strider says as Kouta continues listening.

"Tomorrow will be the meeting where the fate of Middle-Earth will be decided, the fate of what is to become of the Ring. As I've heard you will be attending from the shadows, before Elrond introduces you to everyone as a warrior from a distant land. After all saying you are from a distant land is more believable then another world." hearing this Kouta becomes confused by how he knows this "Gandalf told me. Me and him are old friends and he trusts me with everything. I will keep where you come from a secret, after all it is as I said, many would find it very difficult to believe."

Kouta nods his head "Understood. These Ringwraiths, they can't be defeated?" he asks.

"They have weakness to the sun, water, and fire. They can be defeated, but with time Sauron would simply revive them with his immense power. They are tied to the Ring just like Sauron, so when the Ring is destroyed, they will be destroyed with it. Otherwise they will just keep on returning." Strider answers.

"Good to know." Kouta says.

Strider gets up from his seat "I will let you get back to your reading." he says as he is about to leave, when he stops and looks back "Also, Frodo has awaken. He is with his uncle right now I believe. Thank you for saving him, and Arwen, from the Nazgul."

"Just doing my job Strider." Kouta says. Strider nods his head thanking him as he walks out of the room.

With that Kouta got back to reading. Not much else was left and so by the end of the day he had managed to narrow down the types of creatures he would be facing in the fight against Sauron. As luckily not all creatures and beasts of Middle-Earth served him; Orcs, Uruk-hai, Wargs, Mountain Trolls, Olog-hai which were an advanced breed of trolls that like the Uruks could travel in the sun unlike Orcs and Mountain Trolls who hated it, made up the main bulk of his armies. There were the Nazgul though it appeared their only purpose was to retrieve the Ring, though Kouta wouldn't be surprised if Sauron had them go into battle if need be. Then there were the allies of Sauron, Evil Men who had decided to side with him instead of siding with the rest of the races of Middle-Earth against the Dark Lord.

There were the Haradrim, a race of Men from the region Harad south of Mordor who had their own set of war beasts to bring to the fight. Creatures called Mumakil, or Oliphaunts, which almost resembled Earth's elephants, wooden towers were placed onto their backs where the Haradrim archers would use them as platforms from which to shoot down at their foes from. Horses feared these beasts, and with their massive tusks a swing from them could put an end to any who dared charge them, barbed wires could also be attached between the tusks to add even further damage to any who tried charging through the center. Not to mention with their immense size, they could also of course use their massive feet to literally crush any and all in their path. Then there were the Easterlings, men who lived in the vast and uncharted land of Rhun east of Mordor. It probably didn't help that one of the Nazgul was one of their leaders, a man named Khamul. Finally there were the Corsairs of Umbar, a race of Men who were once Numenoreans but became corrupted, they were nothing more but sea-raiders and pirates who attacked the coast of Gondor from time to time.

At least now Kouta knew what to expect when the time came for him to fight. _"I think I can handle this."_ Kouta says to himself. These enemies would be no different from what he was used to, and with his various Arms he'd be able to take these things down, even the Ringwraiths no problem. Unless things got really out of hand, Kouta figured there would be no need to call upon his fellow Riders and disturb their lives. He could handle Sauron and his army no problem and help the people of Middle-Earth defeat him. Once again Kouta looked up from the book and found night had fallen. From what Strider had told him the meeting was taking place tomorrow, if he was going to attend to find out what the plan for dealing with Sauron was, he was going to need to sleep early. Reckon he's done nothing but eat, sleep, and explore the place, but there wasn't really that much else to do. And so with this Kouta got up from his seat, picking up the book and placing it back in the shelf where it belonged as he left the library.

Even after all this time Kouta still couldn't help but look all around at Rivendell, the lanterns of the night providing quite a spectacle through all of this darkness. Kouta could only wish he could show his friends this place, he would have taken a picture perhaps but since becoming a Space God it's not like there's ever been a need for him to carry a cellphone anymore. As he looked over to his right, he spotted two figures off in the distance on a small bridge above a small river. Out of curiosity he stopped and squinted his eyes trying to figure out who it was until he finally recognized that it was Strider, and Arwen. He noticed Arwen closing Strider's hand after putting something in it, just then he saw the two slowly move their heads towards each other.

Kouta's mouth dropped open as he realized he was staring at what was supposed to be one of those "secret romantic meetings" that usually happened in movies and quickly turned away, not wanting to see anything more of it. Especially since at that point he was, unintentionally, protruding upon a secret moment between two lovers. Repeating over and over in his head to just forget about it he it, he quickly continued walking back to his room.

* * *

 _The Next Day…_

A congregation of Men, Elves, and Dwarves had gathered in a semi-circle, taking their seats around a stone pedestal directly in the center of them all. Gandalf and the recovered Frodo sat next to each other at one end, Strider was seated opposite, Elrond had his own, rather high-end chair which was placed at the foot of a large tree behind him, two Elven aides on either side as he stood up to begin the meeting. "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor."

Kouta hid just like Elrond asked him too behind some nearby pillars in the outside hallway leading to the area, though, he wasn't exactly alone in this "spying" on the council meeting. As he looked around the area he could see Frodo's fellow hobbits hiding in their own respective spots, Sam in garden nearby, Merry and Pippin peeking out from the entrance of another hallway off to his left. He doubted Elrond asked them to be there, if anything they were just there to see what happened and see if Frodo would be alright.

"Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall… Each race is bound to this fate, this **one** doom." Elrond looks over at Frodo who noticing this, looks back "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." Elrond says as he gestures towards the pedestal. Frodo gets up and slowly walks towards the pedestal, all eyes on him which was what was making him nervous as he then brought out the One Ring from his pocket and placed it on the pedestal for everyone to see.

" _So that's the One Ring."_ Kouta says in his head finally seeing the real deal. Already just looking at it he could sense immense power within the small object.

"So it is true." a man with light brown hair and facial hairs around his mouth whispers with a look of awe and intrigue. Kouta looked over as did Strider, the man wore a black sleeveless leather vest over a red shirt with gold images strewn about, chainmail beneath complete with leather vambraces on his wrists.

Frodo sat back down beside Gandalf and let out a silent sigh of relief, almost as if a great burden was released from him the minute he let the ring go. The members of the council all stared at the ring, some of them whispering to each other with a few speaking a bit too loudly as things such as "The Ring of Power" or "The Doom of Men" could be overheard.

Suddenly the man took in a deep breath, Gandalf looked over towards him with just his eyes as the man got up from his seat catching everyone's attention. "In a dream...I saw the eastern sky grow dark. But in the West a pale light lingered." the man began to slowly approach the pedestal. "A voice was crying: "Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found."" The man got closer to the pedestal. Elrond and Gandalf exchanged concerned looks at one another before looking back at him, just as he started slowly reaching for the Ring while whispering loudly "Isildur's Bane…"

"Boromir!" Elrond yelled out as he jumped out of his seat.

Suddenly Gandalf began to chant in a strange language that was not elvish, his voice beginning to resound through the air as he stood up " _Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul. (One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the Darkness bind them.)"_ Thunder crackled and echoed through the sky which then darkened. The trance everyone, including the man Boromir was seemingly in, broke as they all began looking around in a panic, one of the dwarves even yelping out as he grabbed his axe for safety. Gandalf continued chanting, the Ring seemingly doing the same thing as loud whispers blew through the air, penetrating everyone's minds as they all resisted it.

As all of this is happening Kouta looks around, his eyes wide in complete shock as he even summoned his Driver onto his waist thinking something bad was about to happen. But nothing did as everything comes to an immediate stop.

Gandalf, the Ring, both stop chanting as the sun and the light both reappear in the sky, shining through the trees above as Boromir falls back onto his seat. A look of horror on his face as everyone begins calming down from what has just occurred.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris." Elrond says, a hint of anger in his words as he looks at Gandalf.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond." Elrond sits back down with a displeased look on his face "For the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard, in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil." Gandalf says as he begins to walk back to his seat.

"It is a gift." Boromir suddenly speaks up, once again catching everyone's attention as Gandalf turns his head back around with a look of anger in his eyes. "A gift to the foes of Mordor." he gets back up on his feet and walks a bit to his right as he continues. "Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe." everyone is silent as he walks back and forth, listening to what it is he has to say, though none of them are liking it one bit.

"Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!" Boromir declares.

" _Cause that turned out well last time."_ Kouta says in his head, not liking what this guy was suggesting one bit.

"You cannot wield it! None of us can." Strider suddenly speaks up, bringing everyone's attention, especially Boromir's towards him. "The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

"And what, would a Ranger know of this matter?" Boromir questions with a bit of anger in his voice.

Suddenly one of the elves with long blonde hair stands up "This is no mere Ranger." he says taking a step towards Boromir who looks back at him.

"He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn." this seems to catch Boromir's attention a lot as his eyes slightly widen as if in shock. Kouta notices this and looks back at Stri...Aragorn. Wondering just what that meant to Boromir since this elf made is sound super important for him to know who he was talking to. "You owe him your allegiance." Suddenly there is once again a long silence, Frodo looks towards Strider, now identified as Aragorn as Boromir also slowly turns back to him, his mouth dropped open as if he is at a loss for words.

"Aragorn." Boromir says, Kouta listens in closely.

"This is Isildur's heir?" Kouta's eyes widened in shock at what he was hearing.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." the elf finishes.

Strider, no, Aragorn. He was one of Isildur's heirs?! But if that's the case… _"Why does it look like he was trying to hide it?"_ Kouta questions himself. Since it looked like he wasn't exactly going out there blurting who he was, and not even his fellow Men seemed to know who he was.

" _Sit down, Legolas."_ Aragorn says to the elf identified as Legolas in elvish. Legolas continues standing as then Boromir looks back at him.

"Gondor has no king." he says in a venomous tone. Boromir turns and begins walking back to his seat while eyeing Aragorn "Gondor needs no king." this doesn't seem to affect Aragorn all that much as he simply just looks down.

Kouta had read about Gondor, they hadn't had a king in a long time. Instead their land was ruled by the Steward, Kouta could only wonder what was going on over there if this guy was saying that they didn't need a King. Was it because they were doing good without one? Did they feel betrayed by their past king that they didn't want another? Or was it because the Steward was hungry with power and he didn't want a king.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Gandalf says as Aragorn and Legolas sit back down.

Elrond stands up "You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." he states.

Everyone becomes absolutely silent, Boromir lets out a sigh of defeat and looks away, most likely angered that his wish for using the Ring would not be granted.

"Well what are we waiting for?" one of the dwarves question. This dwarf with auburn colored long and bushy hair and beard that easily reaches past his chest just a bit above the waist.

The dwarf stands up, picking up an axe next to his chair as he walks over to it with everyone watching with shock written on their faces. Elrond moves to try and say something to stop him, but is too late as the dwarf swings his axe down with a battle cry, and hits the ring. In a bright flash of light the head of the axe explodes to pieces and the dwarf is propelled onto his back, Kouta flinches and closes his eyes as suddenly the Eye of Sauron flashes through his mind, he reopens them to see Frodo also flinch and then put his right hand to his head as if in pain as Gandalf sees this and checks up on him.

The other dwarves get up to check on their kin who is visibly shocked and shaken by what just happened "The Ring cannot be destroyed Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade… It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you...must do this." Elrond fully explains.

The dwarves having returned to their seats, remain silent upon hearing this, just like everyone else as they all take in what Elrond has just told them must be done. While they all knew that this was the only way to destroy the Ring and defeat Sauron, there was one **major** problem with this plan. Actually being able to do it. Something that Boromir decided to voice out for everyone in the council "One does not simply walk into Mordor…It's Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The Great Eye, is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland...riddled with fire, and ash, and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with 10,000 men could you do this. It is folly." he says shaking his head.

Legolas jumps up from his seat "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?!" he nearly shouts attracting everyone's attention, Boromir looking away almost immediately however. "The Ring must be destroyed!" he states looking at everyone else.

"And I suppose you think you are the one to do it!" the dwarf known as Gimli suddenly yells.

"And if we fail, what then?" Boromir yells as he pushes himself up onto his feet. "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!"

Gimli then jumps off his seat towards Legolas "I will be dead, before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli yells. Just then the entire council erupts into a huge argument as everyone gets on their feet, the Elves and Dwarves along with a few Men arguing back and forth while a few of the council members try to defuse the situation to no avail. All but Elrond, his aides, Aragorn, Gandalf who shakes his head in disbelief at this petty thing, and Frodo who is too frightened and does not have a say in all of this, remain in their seats.

"Never trust an elf!" Gimli yells.

"You've got to be kidding me." Kouta says to himself also in disbelief as he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Their enemy should be Sauron not each other! _"Can't they put their differences aside or do they not care what happens to their world?!"_

"Do you understand? While you bicker amongst yourselves Sauron's power grows!" Gandalf begins to yell as he lifts himself up with his magic staff. "None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed!"

Frodo remains seated, watching the Ring with unease as the angry figures of the council are reflected on its shiny, golden surface. The argument continues, Gandalf and Boromir even getting at each other's faces for who knows what as Frodo's breathing becomes hitched for a second before he catches it. Suddenly, in his eyes Frodo sees flames flare up, engulfing the surface of the Ring and the reflections of the council on it as the intensity of the arguments increase. Frodo's face twitches slightly as he continues staring at the Ring, until suddenly his uneasiness is replaced with a look of determination in his eyes. He looks at the council and stands, taking a few steps towards them as Kouta sees this.

"I will take it!" Frodo shouts, his voice however drowned out by the constant bickering of the council. Kouta hears this however, noticing the determined look in his eyes as he just about has it up to here with the ignorance of the council. Just as he is about to step forward to do something Frodo shouts again, this time louder than before "I WILL TAKE IT!"

As if fate had smiled upon him, or he just extremely lucky, the voices of the council seem to go down in volume enough that Gandalf manages to hear this. As he slowly begins turning around to see Frodo standing a few feet from him "I will take the Ring to Mordor." Frodo declares.

This time everyone hears him, as all the Men, Elves, and Dwarves look at the young Hobbit with complete shock written on their faces. Aragorn looks at Frodo with a neutral look on his face as does Kouta, now fully realizing what it is Frodo is saying, and what he is volunteering for.

"Though…" Frodo says looking at the ground, he looks at Gandalf and then eyes the rest of the council "I do not know the way."

The look on Gandalf's face says on one hand, that he does not like what Frodo is suggesting, but on the other hand, after everything he had been through and with his courage showing… "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins." Gandalf says as he approaches his friend, patting his left shoulder as he begins to move behind him "as long as it is yours to bear." he finishes now standing behind him, showing that he was willing to go with and aid Frodo on what was going to now be his quest.

At first Kouta began to wonder if this was okay, for someone like Frodo to go on what was most likely going to be a highly dangerous mission. But if Gandalf was saying he was going to be okay, and be there to help, guess Gandalf trusted him a lot. That and it was better than the other alternative of one of these guys going instead, or no one at all. Aragorn suddenly got up from his seat "If by my life or death, I can protect you...I will." he says as he approaches Frodo, kneeling down in front of him.

"You have my sword."

Gandalf looks over at Elrond with a mischievous look in his right eye, something Elrond notes, as Kouta continues watching now with a smile on his face.

"And you have my bow." Legolas says stepping forward and walking over.

"And my axe." Gimli states, now walking over to join the growing group.

Legolas doesn't look a bit pleased by this as he lets out a silent sigh, but there was no use arguing since they were going to be needing all the help they could get. Gimli joined alongside Legolas as the two stood beside Frodo, with Aragorn on Frodo's right side. Boromir then began to walk forward "You carry the fates of us all little one… If this is indeed the will of the Council...then Gondor will see it done." he says.

Suddenly a yell comes from a nearby bush, catching Elrond off guard as he furrows his brows in confusion and turns to see Sam come rushing out from nowhere right up to Frodo's side making Aragorn move aside to let him through.

"Frodo's not going anywhere without me." Sam states crossing his arms.

"No indeed it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret Council and you are not." Elrond says with a humorous smile on his face at this predicament.

From their hiding spot Merry and Pippin exchange surprised looks with one another before looking back forward "Hey! We're coming too!" Merry yells as he and Pippin run out. Going up the stairs into the semi-circle as even Elrond is surprised by this and watches as the two run past him to join the others.

"You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us." Merry says as he and Pippin move beside Frodo to his left.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of...mission...Quest...Thing." Pippin says making a few people stare at him incredulously. Even Gandalf is at a loss for what has just occurred, but decides to go with it. Kouta can't help but quietly chuckle, friends to the end he could tell.

"Well that rules you out, Pip." Merry says, making Pippin do a double take as to what he just said.

Elrond looks at the group of gathered people before him "I see...so it will be ten companions." he says in awe.

Kouta takes notice of what he just said, as do the others "Ten? I count only…" Merry looks around quickly counting everyone that was in the group "Nine of us."

"That's because he's including me as well." Kouta speaks up as he comes out from his hiding place walks into the semi-circle, the people who did not know him looking at the young man confused by who and where he came from. While those that knew he was coming, Gandalf, and Aragorn, smiled, with the Hobbits looking at Kouta shocked to see that **he** would be accompanying them as well.

"And who might you be?" Boromir questions.

"This is Kouta Kazuraba, even though he may not look like it now, he is a powerful, and skilled warrior from a distant land. Who has come here to aid us in the fight against Sauron. Even though this whole situation is unexpected, having him join the quest to destroy the Ring was going to occur no matter the outcome." Elrond explains.

"Is that so? You don't look like much of a warrior to me." Boromir says, studying the look of his "odd" clothing as nothing about Kouta looked like a warrior in his eyes.

"Elrond did say I don't look like it right now." Kouta retorts back. Kouta looks down at Frodo and kneels down in front of him "Don't worry Frodo, as long as I'm around. None of Sauron's flunkies are going to get anywhere near you. You have my word." Kouta says, as he gets back up and takes a few steps back.

Just then Frodo notices a strange belt around Kouta's waist, that wasn't there before "'Cause right now, you have the power, of a Kamen Rider on your side." he states as he pulls out a strange lock from his pocket, and unlocks it.

" _ **Orange!"**_

A crack opens up above Kouta as his Orange Arms armor drops out, catching everyone's attention as they are all taken aback by what they see **"Henshin!"** Kouta yells, placing the Lockseed onto his Driver and locking it into place.

" _ **Lock On!"**_

Kouta pulls up on the cutting blade "slicing" the Lockseed open _**"Soiya!"**_

" _ **Orange Arms: Hanamichi on Stage!"**_

His Ride Wear undersuit materializing onto his body, the Orange Arms Armor Part drops onto his head and slowly breaks apart, descending onto his body until with a flash of light the armor part finishes attaching itself to his body, completing Kouta's transformation into Kamen Rider Gaim.

Merry and Pippin look at one another "Orange?" they both say with confused looks.

The group of volunteers, as well as the rest of the council, even Elrond are taken aback by what they had just witnessed "Still not convinced." Gaim says looking at Boromir who was at a loss for words.

Gaim turns to Elrond as he regains his composure "As you can see, Kouta here, or as he is known within his order of special warriors, Kamen Rider Gaim. Will prove to be of great help to you on this perilous journey." Elrond says.

"Something we will need, so you are welcome to join us, Kamen Rider." Aragorn says.

"Kouta, or Gaim will do just fine, Aragorn." Gaim says with a nod to acknowledge him as Aragorn returns it.

Gaim walks over to Aragorn's side and joins the now group of ten volunteers, whose mission it would be to help lead and protect Frodo on his journey to Mordor, to destroy the One Ring and put an end to Sauron's reign of terror.

Elrond smiles at seeing the now complete group "Ten companions." he says. At the front were the four Hobbits, from left to right Sam, Frodo, Merry, and Pippin. Standing behind them from left to right were Gaim, Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, and Boromir.

"So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." Elrond declares.

"Great!" Pippin excitedly says "Where are we going?" he then asks…

* * *

 **Q &A…**

To **Dragon-Man** \- Hmmm...maybe. Just maybe. I am a huge fan of My Hero Academia, but just seeing it right now. It would definitely be the most challenging of crossover stories I've ever done with Lord of the Rings. Like ever. It will be the most challenging just because of how vastly different our favorite students are compared to the likes of Master Chief, Fairy Tail, and now Kamen Rider. Not different in terms of power or anything like that, but because of the type of world they come from and certain "rules" if you know what I'm getting at.

To **Ranmaleopard** \- Here you go! Hope you enjoy!

To **Perseus12** \- Thanks for the continuing support Perseus!

To **Anti-W.T.F** \- Okay...

1) I'm sorry you feel that way about the beginning. As true as it is I could have done something with one of the other Riders, hence leading to a bit more complicated of a beginning or something, I chose to go with Gaim because. Well I did I just wanted to go with him and that's my decision.

2) He went there clueless and unprepared yes, but it's not like the person calling for him has any experience sending a message to a whole other planet or anything, so obviously they can't send him everything he would need to know what's going on because this is their first time doing it. And I would imagine doing such a thing reaching out across the stars would be quite a taxing thing on one's magic/body.

3) As for Gaim going because "someone asked for help" well...yeah that's literally what he would do. He's a Kamen Rider, even then his personality is he's the kind of person to go answer the call for help no matter what. Did you not see his first appearance in Kamen Rider Wizard's episode 52 and 53? A kid called out to him for help from a whole other world (a magic stone world place to be more precise), and he came no matter what. Literally in those episodes he jumped right into a portal, into the unknown, all because he heard someone calling for help. Which is literally what happens there, he hears someone call for help, except this time he's the one that opens a portal and goes there on his own free will. Because he's the kind of person to answer someone's call for help. Just like literally what he did in Kamen Rider Wizard episodes 52 and 53. Soooo call it "cliche" and "unamusing" all you want. He's done it before, he would do it again sooooo...yeah. That's just who he is.

4) Yeah a lot of my Lord of the Rings crossover stories are going to be very similar. Having the Lord of the Rings characters go to another universe to participate in those universe's events would be quite difficult. Like Halo, or Fairy Tail, wouldn't exactly work. Having other universes' Heroes travel to the Lord of the Rings universe to participate in the story of Lord of the Rings on the other hand, simple, and still awesome. So yeah I would expect that to happen a lot. Unless I can find a universe of which the Lord of the Rings heroes (namely Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli most likely) can go to and be on even playing grounds alongside the other heroes and against their enemies.

5) But none of those would make sense. It would make no sense after all this time for a random rogue Inves to appear from out of nowhere, somehow steal the Golden Fruit from Kouta's body and then run away opening a crack to the LotR universe. And Sauron wouldn't even know about Dark Riders or Mai so that would also be super random to happen. No offense but none of your ideas would make any sense for them to happen.

In all because of who Kouta is as a person and Kamen Rider, I feel that my opening, as though you may see it "cliche" and "unamusing" is more accurate because it represents Kouta for who he is. He would hear a voice, see the images, and come to help because that's who he is. He's sees a world and people are in danger, and even though they are complete strangers he would come help anyways.

To **Y-2013** \- Never seen any of the Ultraman shows so can't say anything there. As for Super Sentai if I had to do one...well from your list I would say either the Kyoryuger's or Kyuuranger's. Otherwise I would have to go with my favorite pirates the Gokaigers. But that's just based off your list.

To **rmarcano321** \- Maybe, they are to me. I like Kamen Rider very much, though I've only ever seen Kuuga, Agito, Kabuto, Decade, W, OOO, Fourze, Wizard, Gaim, Drive, Ghost, Ex-Aid, and currently Build. Never got around to watching the others (yet). Hence why you might be seeing a lot of Kamen Rider crossovers come from me in the future.


	3. The Fellowships Journey Begins

The sun began to rise on a new day. Today was the day, the Fellowship of the Ring was finally going to depart Rivendell and begin their journey to Mordor.

It had been several days since the Council meeting with the past days being used to gather what supplies would be needed for the long journey, and plotting out the course to be taken. Having of seen a map of Middle-Earth, Kouta knew that this was going to be a long, **LONG** journey. At the least, a few months, depending on the amount of trouble they came across, at the most a year depending on the various roadblocks they could potentially encounter. The mission of destroying the One Ring wasn't going to be easy, without his Overlord powers getting there instantaneously was out the window. The fact Sauron prevented him from opening a Crack into Mount Doom itself spoke volume of his powers, Kouta couldn't risk opening another Crack in fear of giving away their location during the journey.

They were ten people, or more precisely four Hobbits, an elf, a dwarf, two men, a wizard, and a Kamen Rider who was also a Space God, against an army of evil creatures and men. If Sauron discovered them and found out they had the One Ring, there wouldn't be any doubt about it he would send those Nazgul guys, and probably even an army to keep them from reaching Mordor. Kouta could fight yes, but the others, he could tell Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir, and Gandalf could hold their own, but the Hobbits were another story. They came from a race of people who preferred peace and quiet over anything else, which meant they had zero experience in fighting, let alone wielding a sword. Plus if they were engaged by an army his new friends would only be able to last long until continuous fighting would drain them and they would be overwhelmed. So as it looked, Kouta was going to be doing this journey the old fashion way, walking.

As it stood at the moment, there was really only one major roadblock in their path to Mordor. The fortress of Isengard, which was under the rule of the wizard Saruman. Gandalf had told him a bit about Saruman, he was a powerful wizard like him but even stronger, he was once their friend and ally but now it seemed he had fallen over to Sauron's side and was now breeding his own army of Orcs in the pits below the fortress he inhabited. Isengard sat right in the middle of their path to Mordor, to avoid trouble would mean taking one of two long other paths to avoid Isengard entirely which they wouldn't have the supplies for, not to mention both paths involved long, perilous tracks themselves through the mountains. The roads through and around mountains weren't exactly drawn out on the maps, plus there were still dangers from landslides, Giants, Goblins, Mountain Trolls, and who knows what else.

They were going to have trouble either way, but with how limited of supplies they had any longer treks bode far too dangerous to do, so getting close to Isengard and then just hoping to slip past undetected was the only way they could go if it meant a straight shot to Mordor. Once they bypassed Isengard and got some distance between them and Saruman, well that would be one less roadblock to worry about.

Kouta sat on a stone bench as he thought through all of this, just a few feet away from him was the rest of the Fellowship, everyone sans Gandalf, Frodo, and Aragorn had arrived already and were now just waiting. Everyone had something to carry, their weapons, maybe a few items on them, but otherwise the majority of what they had packed was being carried by the lone horse that they would bring along just for a few days until the more dangerous parts of the journey would begin. Another factor for the road they would be taking, they were a small company, which was both good and bad. Good in that they would be able to move faster with less people, but bad in the fact that they wouldn't be able to carry as much supplies as say an army could, which doing so could potentially slow them down. Speed was important in this mission. The faster they got to Mordor, the faster they could destroy Sauron before his war against Middle-Earth could truly begin, the faster they were, the faster they would be at escaping Sauron's minions if they were discovered and given chase.

As long as they could avoid the big fights, Kouta couldn't see anything going wrong, and as long as he was there, those Nazgul weren't going to get anywhere near Frodo.

Just then Gandalf, Frodo, and Aragorn appeared, being followed by Elrond, Arwen, as well as a few of their people, most likely coming to see the Fellowship off as they began their journey. Kouta got up from his seat and walked over to join the others _"Looks like it's showtime."_ he says in his head.

"The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom…" Elrond began to speak.

Before him was the gathered Fellowship "On you who travel with him, no oath, nor bond is laid to go further than you will...Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves, and Men, and all Free Folk go with you." Elrond finishes.

Legolas, and Aragorn put their right hands over their hearts and bow forward a little in a sign of acknowledgement and respect to the Elven Lord, Kouta nods his head as well also to acknowledge this.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer." Gandalf says.

All eyes were now on Frodo who seems to hesitate at this, slowly he turns around, stopping to eye everyone for a second before he begins walking towards the archway. The others move aside for him as Gandalf gestures towards the archway, the road splitting into two different paths.

"Mordor Gandalf, is it left or right?" Frodo asks in a whisper.

"Left." Gandalf whispers back, putting a hand on his left shoulder to reassure him that it would be alright.

 _ **(Insert Lord of the Rings: The Ring Goes South)**_

Everyone follows right behind the two in a single file line, Gimli, and Boromir behind Gandalf, followed by Merry, Pippin, Legolas, Sam who held the reins of their horse as he led it through the archway, and finally Kouta. All the while Aragorn was still standing where he had been before. He turns to follow but then stops, he slowly turns back and looks towards Arwen. She had a brave look on her face, but in her eyes Aragorn could sense sadness within; Aragorn gives a faint smile and nods a farewell as he turns to follow after the others. Arwen lowers her head and looks at the ground

The Fellowship begins their departure from Rivendell, crossing the bridge and making their way onto the mountainside path. Some time passes as the group approach the final turn, that once they make it the sight of Rivendell would be no more. While walking Kouta turns his head and gets a final, good look at Rivendell as the golden rays of the rising sun shine brightly on it.

For a long time the Fellowship travels. Passing by a set of old ruins on a plateau, and over open plains and hillsides. Passing over a rocky hill between two rocks we see Gandalf in the lead followed by Legolas, Gimli with a one-sided ax held over his shoulder, the four Hobbits with the horse in tow, Kouta, Boromir, and finally Aragorn at the rear of the group.

" _We must hold to this course, west of the Misty Mountains for 40 days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there our road turns east, to Mordor."_ Gandalf says.

 _ **(End Lord of the Rings: The Ring Goes South)**_

After travelling for a few more hours, the group decides to stop and rest on an outstretched arm of the mountains. Sam cooks sausage and other food in a pan over a fire, putting some of that food onto a wooden plate as he then stands up and climbs up onto a rock behind him. Bringing the food over to Frodo who is sitting down and watching Boromir as he spars with Merry and Pippin, tutoring them on sword fighting as at the moment he spars with Pippin.

"Two, one, five. Good! Very good." Boromir congratulates Pippin after the young Hobbit successfully managed to block his sword swings as he backs up a little and then turns his attention to Merry. Just a few feet from them Aragorn along with Kouta watched the training session.

In Kouta's mind he was glad he wasn't the only one thinking that if they were going to be doing such a dangerous journey it probably would be in the best interest if the Hobbits got some training in sword fighting. On the off chance they did encounter Saruman or Sauron's forces, the Hobbits would be able to hold their ground until help had arrived from one of the others during combat.

Boromir was now back to fighting Pippin as he began swinging his sword again putting Pippin on the defense as he began blocking the attacks "Move your feet." Aragorn calls out while he had a pipe in his mouth.

Pippin blocked one last attack from Boromir "You look good Pippin." Merry compliments.

"Thanks." Pippin replies while backing up as it was now Merry's turn again to train.

"Faster!" Boromir says as he begins swinging, increasing his speed just a little as Merry blocks his attacks.

"Doesn't using a real sword for training seem kind of dangerous?" Kouta asks making Aragorn look at him. "I mean, I don't know if this is how you guys train people here but where I'm from we tend to use, you know, fake swords made of wood or something so that way you don't accidentally cut the trainee up. Plus it also allows you to go all out later on to up the training experience, all without actually slicing up the poor guy."

"We had to pack the necessities for the journey. Wooden or any form of training swords would have taken up room that could be used for something more useful, or necessary. We will just have to teach the Hobbits carefully during these training spars. After all it is either that or we don't train them at all." Aragorn says.

"Right, which would be very, very bad for us if we did get into a fight with any of Sauron's guys." Kouta says.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not." Gimli begins as he and Gandalf are up on one of the higher elevated rocks, Gandalf sitting atop one while Gimli walks around to its left side "I'd say we were taking the long way 'round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin, would give us a royal welcome." Gimli says.

"No Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." Gandalf says.

Boromir spars again with Merry as Boromir swings, and Merry blocks "Say uh~, Kouta was it?" Pippin calls out as Kouta looks over.

"That's right." Kouta replies with a nod.

"Are you a warrior wizard or something?" Pippin asks.

"Huh?" Kouta asks.

"What you did back there at the Council meeting. You summoned a giant orange from the sky, and transformed it into armor. How did you do that?" Pippin asks.

Merry and Boromir finish their spar as Merry turns his attention to Kouta as well "Yeah, what was that about? It was amazing. Never seen anything like it before, not even from Gandalf."

"Oh. Uh~." Kouta says as he scratches the back of his head, he had been so busy with everything else he completely forgot about what his explanation would be when the others got curious about his Kamen Rider powers.

"You could say they're, magical in a way." Kouta says.

"But that makes no sense." Sam speaks up making Kouta turn towards him "How can you turn fruit in armor? Do you have other armor like it? And how do they appear like that from the sky and everything?"

"Slow down Sam, I'm sure many of us have questions for Kouta here. And he will do his best to explain them to us." Aragorn says.

"Uh~ right. Thanks Aragorn." Kouta says as he puts his right hand to his chin and begins thinking.

After a few seconds Kouta stands up and takes a few steps forward "Well for starters, the way I summon my armor onto me is with this." he begins as he takes out his Sengoku Driver.

The others are confused by the item having of never seen anything like it before "What is that supposed to be?" Frodo asks.

"It's called a Sengoku Driver. It's a...item I came across one day that in a way grants me the power to fight. All I do is put it on my waist." Kouta says as he does just that with the strap forming around him.

The others are slightly intrigued or awed by what they see "Is it a magic belt?" Pippin asks.

"Yeah, you could say that." Kouta says as he then reaches into his back pocket and brings out his Orange Lockseed.

"Is that a lock?" Merry asks.

"In a way. It's actually called a Lockseed. Just watch." Kouta says as everyone pays close attention to Kouta.

" **Henshin!"** Kouta shouts as he unlocks the Lockseed _**"Orange!"**_

A circle Crack opens up above him as the Orange Arms Armor Part descends out and stops a few inches beneath it. Kouta places the Orange Lockseed onto his Driver and locks it into place _**"Lock On!"**_

Kouta then pulls up on the Cutting Blade "slicing" the Lockseed open _**"Soiya!"**_ the Crack disappears and the Armor slowly descends toward him as his Ride Wear undersuit materializes onto him _**"Orange Arms: Hanamichi on Stage!"**_ the Orange Arms Armor falls onto his head and then forms onto his body, in a flash of light he completes his transformation into Gaim.

"Whoa~!" Merry and Pippin cry out in absolute shock and awe, even though they had seen it before it was still a sight to behold.

Sam, and Frodo are also in awe while Gimli and Legolas have intrigued looks on their faces. Gandalf and Aragorn's faces remain straight as they are nevertheless still also intrigued by this while Boromir has a more questionable look on his face seemingly not impressed at all.

"And uh~ yeah. That's how it works." Gaim says "Not really explaining much but, I can't really explain something I myself don't know about. Like why these things are basically fruit armor. It's just how they are I guess."

"One of the mysteries of the world, you could say." Gandalf speaks up.

"Yeah!" Kouta says pointing at Gandalf "There you go!" he lowers his arm.

"Yes well" Boromir speaks up catching everyone's attention "An incredible light show I will say, Kouta Kazuraba."

The way he was speaking to him slightly annoyed Kouta, almost like this guy was looking down on him for some reason "But it takes more than summoning magic fruit armor to fight. Sauron's beasts of war are not something so easily frightened by magic."

"If you're asking if I can fight, I can handle myself pretty well. I may not look like it, but I've been fighting for a few years now." Kouta says.

"I will be the judge of that." Boromir says.

Aragorn looks over at Merry and Pippin and gestures them over, the two Hobbits knowing what's about to happen run off the field as Boromir holds his sword at the ready. All the while Gaim just puts his left hand on the hilt of his sheathed Musou Saber, but does nothing with it. Boromir eyes the Kamen Rider, waiting for him to draw his blade so they could fight "If you're waiting for me to draw my weapon, you can go right ahead. I just thought I'd take this little fight nice and slow first." Gaim says.

"Are you mocking me? I will not hold back like I have been for the Hobbits." Boromir says.

"I'm not, I'm telling you, you can go ahead and attack." Gaim says.

"Very well." Boromir says.

With a battle cry Boromir charges forth, quickly closing the distance as he swings his sword down with Gaim throwing his body to the right to dodge, immediately he counters with a side kick right into Boromir's chest sending him flying to the ground. The others are slightly impressed by this while the Hobbits look on in awe. Boromir gets back on his feet and without a second though charges again, swinging his sword from the side as Gaim ducks and punches him in the stomach knocking the air out of him. Gaim gets back up and follows with a reverse roundhouse to the face sending Boromir spinning into the air as he lands back on the ground a few feet away.

"Someone who can fight even without a weapon. Never seen a person like that before." Gandalf says.

"Only a fool would dare fight anyone or anything using only their bare fists and feet." Gimli says.

Boromir slowly gets back on his feet, grunting in pain while doing so until he is back up, a look of anger on his face as he aims his sword at Gaim "Draw your weapon, and fight me like a real warrior!" he orders.

"Alright, you asked for it." Gaim says, bringing out his Daidaimaru as he bends down and places it on his shoulder.

The two warriors stand in place and stare directly at one another, Boromir with an intense look in his eyes while Kouta's eyes are not seen due to his helmet. With another battle cry Boromir charges, closing the distance as he drives his sword forward toward Gaim's chest, in a split second Gaim swings his Daidaimaru sword hitting Boromir's sword to the ground as he then draws his Musou saber and holds the edge of it close to Boromir's throat. Everything comes to a complete stop as Boromir's sword is held against the ground by Gaim's sword while his saber is held close to Boromir's throat.

"Still not convinced?" Gaim questions.

Boromir remains silent for a few seconds as sweat runs down his face, finally he relents "Very well, I give." he says.

Gaim pulls his saber back and lifts his sword back onto his shoulder while straightening himself. Boromir also pulls back as he rubs his throat out of reflex, the Hobbits are in absolute awe at what they have just witnessed while Aragorn and the other seasoned fighters of the group are intrigued by what they have seen.

"Come Hobbits. Let us return to training." Boromir calls to them while walking away from Gaim.

Merry and Pippin quickly get back on their feet and run over to Boromir while Gaim walks over and sits back down next to Aragorn "Skilled in both unarmed, and armed combat. There are very few, if non out there who can perform such a task. Especially as fighting anyone without a weapon would most certainly end in the unarmed being killed in the end." Aragorn says.

"May be true. But if you're skilled enough, even your own hands can be very helpful in a fight." Gaim says.

"Where was it that elf lord said he came from?" Gimli asks Gandalf.

"From a distant land." Gandalf replies without looking at him.

Legolas is looking down at Gaim, just then almost as if he sensed something he turns his head and fast walks by Gandalf, hopping onto a small rock before going onto a slightly bigger one as he stops and looks off into the distance. What appears to be a small dark cloud is seen coming in their direction. An alarmed look comes to Legolas's face as Gandalf is the next one to take notice of the strange cloud.

Sam holds two of Gaim's other Lockseeds in his hands as he looks at them "Pine? And Strawberry?" he questions as he looks at Gaim. The Kamen Rider having of joined him and Frodo on the rock when Sam wanted to learn a bit more about Kouta's Lockseeds.

"Yep, they may not mean much now. But each armor has its own set of skills and weapons I gain when I put them on." Gaim explains.

"Really?" Sam asks.

"Yep! For example this sword right here is the main weapon of this Orange Armor." Gaim says while holding up his Daidaimaru sword "For the Pine armor-" suddenly Gaim stops as he turns his head slightly to the left before completely turning to look off into the distance, spotting the same dark cloud Legolas and Gandalf had.

Meanwhile Boromir accidentally nicks Pippin's hand with his sword, making him drop his as he yelps and throws his hand around "Sorry!" Boromir quickly apologizes.

However, while still holding his left hand in pain Pippin suddenly kicks Boromir in the shin, making him cry out as he grabs his left foot and pulls it up.

"Get him!" Merry yells as he hits Boromir in the other leg, knocking him back as the two Hobbits decide to tackle him to the ground taking him completely by surprise.

The scene causes Aragorn to chuckle lightly "For the shire!" Merry yells.

"Hold him! Hold him down Merry!" Pippin yells as Boromir is also laughing now while the hobbits continue to "attack" him.

Aragorn gets up deciding to put a stop to this as he walks over "Gentlemen that's enough." he says.

Putting a hand on both of their shoulders, when suddenly both of them turn around and grab his legs, pulling them forward causing him fall back onto his back knocking the air out of him and surprising him at the same time.

"You've got my arm! You've got my arm!" Merry shouts repeatedly as the black cloud has now seemingly gotten a lot closer to their location.

"What is that?" Sam asks aloud as he and Frodo take notice of it as well.

"Nothing it's just a wisp of cloud." Gimli says thinking nothing of it.

Gaim slowly gets onto his feet "Yeah what cloud moves that fast?" he questions now getting really alarmed by what it was.

"He is right it's moving fast." Boromir says while catching his breath, now back on his feet with the others as everyone has now taken notice of the cloud quickly approaching them, if what they were seeing was a cloud that is "Against the wind."

The black "cloud" then breaks up into a bunch of smaller "clouds".

"That is **not** a cloud people!" Gaim nearly shouts.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas yells.

"Hide!" Aragorn immediately yells.

"Hurry!" Boromir yells.

"Frodo, Sam, Kouta! Take cover!" Aragorn shouts at the three as Gaim helps the two Hobbits quickly onto their feet.

Everyone scrambles around, grabbing whatever items were theirs that laid out in the open.

"Go! Go! I got the fire!" Gaim shouts to Sam and Frodo pointing them away as he rushes over and stomps the fire out.

Frodo, Sam, and Aragorn throw themselves beneath the alcove of a large rock, pushing themselves up against the wall as best as they could as Gaim also dives beneath a large rock for cover. Everyone else finds their own hiding spots under rocks or in bushes, getting themselves concealed as best as possible as then everything goes completely silent. Several intense seconds of silence go by and still nothing. And then that silence is broken by the resounding caws of the Crebain, the dark birds flying right over the Fellowships campsite as from their respective hiding spots everyone watches them. This only lasts for but a few seconds however, as soon all of the birds begin to turn and fly back into the direction they came from, making a slight shift to their right as they do so.

Once at a far enough distance where their sounds could only barely be heard, everyone began to slowly come out from their hiding spots, Gaim gets out from the rock and takes a few steps forward while watching the birds fly away "What was that about?" he asks.

"Spies of Saruman." Gandalf speaks up in a slightly angered tone as he takes a few steps down from his hiding spot "The passage south is being watched." he says while everyone regroups around him.

"We must take the Pass of Caradhras." Gandalf says as he turns and looks up at the nearby snow-covered mountains.

* * *

 _Caradhras…_

The Fellowship make their way up the snowy slopes of Caradhras, the sky blue and mostly clear of clouds.

As they made their way through the snow, Frodo loses his footing and falls, causing him to roll down the slope towards Aragorn. "Frodo!" Aragorn calls out, catching several of the others' attentions.

Luckily Frodo rolls right into Aragorn who stops him and then helps him up to his feet. Frodo gets back up and wipes some of the snow off, reaching under his coat Frodo suddenly finds the One Ring no longer there. Looking a few feet up ahead of him, he and Aragorn spot it lying in the snow, the sun gleaming off of it as it is then picked up; Frodo catches his breath as he and Aragorn stare at the person now holding it. Boromir raises the Ring up to his face and looks at it, his eyes unable to be taken off of it as he finds himself drawn to it, like he was in a trance.

By this point everyone else has come to a stop as they look back and take notice of what was going on, Kouta is drawn to Boromir specifically, not liking one bit how he seemed so mesmerized by the One Ring he now held.

"Boromir." Aragorn calls to him, a worried look on his face.

Boromir does not respond to Aragorn "It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt...over so small a thing." he begins to say.

Warning alarms were going off inside Kouta's mind, his Overlord senses telling him something bad was emanating from the Ring.

"Such a little thing." Boromir continues with a saddened look on his face. Suddenly he begins to lift his other hand toward it to touch the Ring.

"Boromir!" Aragorn calls out again, this time knocking him out of his trance as Boromir stops and looks toward him.

"Give the Ring to Frodo." Aragorn calmly orders.

Boromir stares down at them with his mouth opened, almost like he was hurt, and confused by what was going on. Finally after a few seconds Boromir began to walk toward them. Aragorn keeping his eyes on him as he got closer and then held his hand out to give Frodo back the Ring.

"As you wish." he says.

Frodo quickly takes it from him without hesitation "I care not." Boromir says.

Yet he looks back down at Frodo and continues to stare at him for several seconds, before randomly giving out a chuckle as he ruffles Frodo's hair a bit. Boromir turns and readjusts his shield on his back as he starts going back up the mountain, Kouta stares at this, behind him he held his Orange Lockseed at the ready just in case, as he also takes notice of Aragorn having his hands wrapped around the hilt of his sword, ready to draw at a moment's notice as well. It seems both of them were being very cautious right there, as they should be given what happened to Isildur could very well happen to any one of them as well. Kouta didn't like it one bit, how this one little ring could potentially turn any one of his new friends against the rest of them. If he had the power to destroy it he would have done so already, such a weapon should never exist.

 _Several Hours Later…_

Kouta was now back in his Orange Arms armor as he held his left arm up in front of his face and pushed his way through the deep snow. A powerful snowstorm had arrived seemingly from out of nowhere, hitting the Fellowship hard as they trekked alongside the narrow pathway on the side of the mountain. The sky was now blackened out by the dark clouds above them as Gandalf led the way, using his staff to make a path through the snow that had now piled up to at least the stomach for Kouta, Aragorn, Boromir, and the wizard. It was so deep now that Aragorn, and Boromir had been forced to carry the Hobbits' in their arms, Aragorn holding Sam, while Boromir carried Merry and Pippin while Sam told them he was fine and continued pulling the horse along.

" _Good thing this armor protects me from the cold somewhat."_ Gaim says in his head.

Just then Legolas walked right by him, the Elf somehow being able to walk right atop the snow without even sinking into it, almost as if he was as light as a feather.

" _How the hell does he do that?"_ Gaim questions.

Legolas walked to the front of the group and stopped right at the edge as he looked out into the blinding snowstorm. To his ears, Legolas could just barely make out a voice among the blowing wind, a deep, and cruel sounding voice as it seemed to be chanting something.

"There is a fell voice on the air." Legolas speaks up.

Just as he said that the voice all of a sudden picked up in volume, everyone could now hear it "What in the world?" Gaim questions.

Who was that, and how could their voice be heard through the storm?

"IT'S SARUMAN!" Gandalf yells out.

Just then the sound of something breaking above them draws everyone's attention upward, just in time to see a group of large boulders falling right down towards them "WATCH OUT!" Gaim shouts as he and everyone else quickly throw themselves against the mountain wall for safety.

The rocks hit the side of the path and fall right off "He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn yells.

"No!" Gandalf yells back, determined to continue their way through the mountain as he had a feeling that trying to force them back was what he was trying to do.

Gandalf steps up out of the snow and onto the ledge as he begins yelling out, chanting something " _Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith! (Sleep, Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!)"_

To Gaim it looked like he was trying to fight back against Saruman's magic, now that he thought of it, based on where they should be, and how far away Isengard supposedly was, the fact that Saruman's magic was seemingly causing all of this worried Gaim a lot. Perhaps this guy was as powerful as Gandalf said he was!

Which unfortunately appeared to be true, as even with Gandalf's voice booming through the air, the voice of Saruman seemed to be even louder than his as it easily drowned Gandalf's voice out through the maelstrom.

From atop his tower of Orthanc, at the fortress of Isengard, Saruman continued his magical chant. _"Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; Nai yarvaxea rasselya; taltuva notto-carinnar! (Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your bloodstained horn fall upon enemy heads!"_ his arms outstretched forward with his staff in hand.

Saruman faced Caradhras as from his tower he could see the large mass of dark clouds that had now covered the top of Caradhras, blocking out the blue sky as a powerful gust of wind blew past him causing his robes and beard to flap around from it.

Suddenly a bolt of lightning strikes the top of the mountain right above the Fellowship, everyone looks up again to now see an avalanche coming right down towards them. Gandalf cries out in shock as he throws himself up against the wall again to prevent himself from being knocked off the ledge.

"Oh no you don't!" Gaim yells out.

His orange eyes suddenly glow in multiple colors like a rainbow, as he takes out his Daidaimaru and pulls up on his cutting blade _**"Soiya! Orange Squash!"**_

Charging up his Daidaimaru with energy, Gaim uses his Overlord powers to add in some extra power behind the attack as with a battle cry he swings his sword upwards, producing a massive orange energy slash that collides into the snow and explodes. The shockwave of which pushes everyone up against the wall even more as the heat from the explosion even brings some warmth to the group.

From the tower of Orthanc, Saruman's eyes widened as he gasped in shock.

The explosion died down, the snowstorm was still blowing strong but other than that everything was completely silent. Gandalf and the others all opened their eyes, and then one by one turned their heads towards Gaim as he still held his sword out to the side after swinging it. The voice of Saruman having of disappeared, Gaim felt and could even sense that they were in the clear, for now anyways, as he looked back at the others "I think we're good for now! But staying here any longer is probably not a good idea! We need to get out of here before Saruman tries bringing the whole mountain down on top of us again!" Gaim shouts over the storm.

Everyone was still in complete shock and awe as to what they had just witnessed, even Gandalf had never seen something like that before. With just the swing of his sword, Kouta had managed to stop an avalanche from burying them alive.

"Gandalf!" Gaim yells again bringing him back to reality.

"Kouta is right!" Boromir shouts turning to face Gandalf as the wizard looks back at him "We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan, and take the west road to my city!"

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn shouts pointing this part out.

"Aragorn's right! Now that Saruman knows what we're doing going through there would practically guarantee he comes after us!" Gaim shouts in agreement.

"We cannot pass over a mountain. Let us go under it. Let us pass through the mines of Moria." Gimli speaks up.

Gandalf doesn't say a thing, he just stares at everyone, in his mind though Gandalf thinks back to a previous conversation he had with Saruman regarding Moria some time ago _"Moria. You fear to go into those mines. The Dwarves delved too greedily, and too deep. You know what they awoke in the darkness of Khazad-dȗm…"_

 _Saruman stares at Gandalf "Shadow, and flame." he says as he turns the page in his book, revealing a drawing of a large, shadowy beast with flames emitting from its body as it eyes glowed in fire as well._

Gandalf opened his mouth to speak "Let the Ring-Bearer decide."

Frodo looks at Gandalf with a shocked expression, he had placed the decision onto his shoulders and Frodo wasn't sure of what the right choice was. He turned his head and looked at Sam whose eyes were now on him, just like many of the others "We cannot stay here! This will the death of the Hobbits!" Boromir shouts as Merry and Pippin were shivering like crazy from the cold, and even beginning to turn pale from it.

"Frodo?" Gandalf says.

Frodo looks back at Gandalf, finally after a few more seconds of silence he gives his answer "We will go through the mines."

"...So be it." Gandalf says.

Back at Isengard, Saruman continued staring towards Caradhras with widened eyes "This power." he says in both awe, as well as shock.

He had never sensed anything like it before. And just as quick as it appeared, it was gone like that, but even those short few seconds caused great concern for the White Wizard. Gandalf had found something, or someone, someone with great power the likes of which he had never felt before. With haste he turned and made his way back into the tower. Sauron had to be informed of this.

More time had passed. The storm eventually degraded and the Fellowship was able to get off the mountain as they now made their way towards the mines of Moria, more precisely known as Khazad-dȗm, a Dwarven underground kingdom that lied beneath the Misty Mountains. A thick fog had now rolled in but that was behind, and above them, the area they were currently in was relatively clear of it.

Going up another mountainside path, the group spotted what appeared to be an aqueduct, one that lied in ruin as water continued to fall from it into the depths below. They were close to Moria.

"Frodo, come and help an old man." Gandalf calls to him.

Frodo walks up to Gandalf's side as he puts his arms around the young Hobbit's shoulders "How is your shoulder?" he asks.

Not wanting to take any more chances until they were somewhere safe, Kouta remained transformed as he kept walking while at the rear of the group "Kouta."

Gaim turned his head to see Boromir approach him as he walked up to his side and kept pace with him "Perhaps, I may have been a bit too harsh on you back at the campsite." Boromir says.

"Hehe, don't worry about it. I can understand." Gaim replies with a chuckle.

"You're a seasoned warrior, I can sense that in you. You wanted to actually see if what Elrond said about me was true for yourself. In which you did, you just got a bit carried away when I kind of embarrassed you in front of the others. Which I guess I should apologize for." Gaim says.

"No, it's alright. You are right, I did want to see how much of this "powerful" and "skilled" warrior Elrond boasted of you was true for myself. In which you not only proved that well by defeating me both unarmed, and armed, but back there. When you somehow stopped that avalanche from potentially burying us all. You truly are a great warrior, or a great warrior wizard is the right thing to be saying, especially for one as young as yourself. You have earned great respect from me, Kouta." Boromir says.

Gaim nods his head and grunts in acknowledgement.

"Now I am curious. Where is it that you come from? Perhaps when this is all over, a visit to your land would not be such a bad idea. I need to know what land raised such a great, powerful warrior as young as you." Boromir says.

"Eh?" Gaim says taken aback by this "Uh~ well…" Gaim drawls out as he scratches the back of his head, once again stumped as to how to answer the question due to his situation.

Gimli gasps in shock as the group reaches the top of the path "The walls…" he begins to say as he points forward "...of Moria."

Everyone looks forward, through the mist before them was a massive lake for which the aqueduct had most likely been built for, as well as a vast cliff face, sheer and brooding, rising above them.

"Huh?" Gaim says tilting his head to the side, confused by what he was supposed to be looking at.

The group had begun making their way around the lake as they were now walking alongside the cliff face "I'm confused, where's Moria exactly?" Gaim asks.

"You are standing next to it. You see young Kouta, Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Gimli explains as he begins tapping his axe against the cliff.

"Oh~." Gaim says now understanding.

"Yes Gimli, their own masters cannot find them. If their secrets are forgotten." Gandalf speaks up.

"Why doesn't that surprise me." Legolas adds in, making Gimli grumble under his breath annoyed by the comment.

"So how are we supposed to find the entrance, if the door is literally invisible?" Gaim asks.

"You will find out in due time Kouta. Just be patient." Gandalf answers.

Frodo's right foot slips into the water by accident, quickly he pulls it out and backs away from the water. Looking out he finds the sight of it rather frightening, dead trees protrude out from it with moss hanging from the branches, and the water was for some reason very dark, so dark that they couldn't see anything in it, if anything was alive in it that is. Even Gaim found himself getting a rather creepy vibe from just looking at it, the place so far looked like something out of a horror movie, and he didn't like that one bit. Reckon if he was in one of those horror movies, with the way he is now he'd probably be able to deal with the knife-wielding maniac, or supernatural killer no problem so there was a bright side to the situation at least.

"Well let's see." Gandalf says as the group reaches a rather smooth part of the wall between two large trees.

He begins wiping away at the wall with his left hand "Ithildin." he quietly says.

Upon closer examination, there seemed to be some carvings in the wall "It mirrors only starlight, and moonlight." he continues as he turns around and looks up to the sky.

Just then the clouds roll out of the way revealing the full moon, the light of it which shines down onto the Fellowship. Suddenly the wall begins to glow in a bright, silver light, the light forming the outline of a door made up of two columns beneath an arch with a star in the center. Writing in a strange language appears on the arch as Gandalf backs up a few feet and puts his left hand to his hip with a proud smile on his face while Gimli stares at the gate in complete awe. Gaim breathes in awe as he stares at the door of light.

"It reads, "The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend, and enter."" Gandalf explains while using his staff to point out what the letters were saying.

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asks.

"Ah it's quite simple. If you are a friend you speak the password and the doors will open." Gandalf quickly explains as he approaches the door and places the tip of his staff against the center of it.

 _"Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen! (Gate of the Elves, open now for me!)"_ Gandalf chants while everyone watches.

However, nothing happens.

Gaim listens but hears nothing, the door remains shut. Even Gandalf seems a bit confused by this as he takes a step back and decides to try something else _"Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen. (Doorway of the Dwarf-folk, listen to the word of my tongue.)"_ He chants with his arms and staff now held in the air.

Still no response from the door as Gandalf lets out a huff and throws his arms down. Gimli groans in a displeasured tone, Legolas looks down at Pippin as Pippin says "Nothing's happening."

"Maybe it needs a push?" Gaim suggests.

Gandalf takes this to mind as he does just that, walking up to and attempting to push the door open, but it does not budge one bit. Even when putting all of his strength behind it.

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves, Men, and Orcs." Gandalf says to himself.

"What are you going to do then?" Pippin asks.

"Knock your head against these doors Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions! I will try to find the opening words." Gandalf replies back in anger and annoyance.

"If it's alright I could try destroying them? Unless your cousin minds that in which case I won't but, just trying to throw a suggestion out there." Gaim says.

"As helpful and quickly as that would be, I'm afraid our hosts would probably not take as too kind as to us destroying one of their secret doors." Gandalf says.

" _Don't suppose these guys would have a magical doorbell but I highly doubt that. And knocking would probably not do well either considering how thick these walls probably are."_ Gaim says in his mind.

Gaim lets out a silent sigh of annoyance, this could probably take a while.

* * *

With nothing else to do the rest of the Fellowship just stand and or sit around while they wait for Gandalf to figure out how to open the door, the wizard continue to chant out words in hopes one of them would open the door.

Meanwhile Aragorn, Gaim, and Sam unload all of their supplies off the horse "Mines are no place for a pony… Even one so brave as Bill."

"Bye-bye, Bill." Sam says patting him on the side of the head, a bit saddened that they now had to say goodbye to the young horse.

"Stay safe on your way home Bill. We'll miss yah buddy." Gaim says while petting his side.

Sam takes the reins off of Bill "Go on Bill. Go on." Aragorn says urging Bill to turn around as the pony does so and begins to walk off "Don't worry Sam, he knows the way home."

Merry and Pippin sit on some rocks at the edge of the lake, getting rather bored of it Merry stands and picks up a small rock, tossing it into the lake as it lands with a loud splash. He throws another immediately afterward for another splash, Pippin is about to join in when Aragorn's hand suddenly grabs his "Do not disturb the water." Aragorn warns.

Aragorn releases his hold on Pippin and the two Hobbits sit back down as Gaim walks up to Aragorn's side while looking out into the lake "I don't like it either. Something about it just gives me a really bad feeling. Not just because it looks creepy either." Gaim says.

"Oh it's useless." Gandalf says finally giving up as he throws his staff to the ground after turning away from the door.

He grabs the hilt of his sword and sits down on a rock beside Frodo, taking his hat off afterward as he continues mumbling words. A large ripple travels outward towards the center of the lake, Boromir walks up behind Aragorn as the two of them, and Gaim eye the water with suspicion. Frodo stares at the door as he suddenly gets up and walks up to it, his eyes focused on the words.

"It's a riddle." he says.

Suddenly, a rather large ripple of water comes traveling towards the group catching some of their attention, wondering what could have caused it as there was no chance it could be some kind of after effect of Merry throwing some small rocks into the lake. And the lake so far had showed no signs of life.

""Speak 'friend', and enter."" Frodo reads again.

"What's the Elvish word for "friend"?" Frodo asks.

Another ripple of water was coming towards the group _**"Mellon."**_ _Gandalf answers._

The door rumbles to life as it suddenly splits down the middle and begins to open outward "Oh, hohoho." Gandalf chuckles lightly, happy to see that it worked as Gimli who was smoking a pipe, stops and takes it out as he gets up from his spot.

Everyone turns and begins heading towards the open door, especially those who were watching the water, now that the door was open it was time for them to get inside. They did not want to find out what was causing those ripples.

The Fellowship entered Moria, but all they were greeted with was darkness, as well as a bunch of shadowy objects covering the floor around the entrance. The only light, coming from the moon outside as it only illuminated up to few feet in front of them.

"Soon Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves." Gimli speaks as his voice echoed through the chamber "Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone!"

Gaim looks around "Kind of hard to see anything. You'd think they would have some torches lit to light this place up so people could see." he comments.

Silently agreeing with him, Gandalf covers the crystal atop his staff with his hand as he blows into it, causing the crystal to slowly light up "This my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine." Gimli continues speaking as the crystal becomes brighter, and brighter lighting up more of the room they were in.

"A mine!" Gimli says one last time.

Legolas, Aragorn, Gaim, and Boromir stop in their tracks and look all around them "This is no mine. It's a tomb." Boromir says.

The four Hobbits look down as a Dwarven skeleton lies at their feet, frightening them as they skitter back a little. Gimli's expression of happiness changes into complete shock and terror as he looks all around him. Gandalf's light now revealing to the ground that the shadowy objects, were all skeletons, skeletons of long dead dwarves as their armor and weapons had rusted, and cobwebs had now covered most of them. These dwarves had all been killed in combat, arrows protruding out from some of them.

"No…" Gimli says as he jumps and rushes over to one of his dead people, crouching down beside the remains.

"NO~!" Gimli howls in absolute horror while swinging his head from side to side.

"What the hell happened here?" Gaim questions keeping his right hand tightly gripped on his Musou saber, ready to pull it out at a moment's notice.

Legolas takes out an arrow from one of the bodies and examines the arrowhead, his eyes widen in horror "Goblins." he says as he looks at the ceiling on both sides.

Throwing the arrow away as it clatters across the floor, Legolas gets back on his feet and grabs an arrow while Aragorn, and Boromir unsheathe their swords. Gaim pulls out both his Daidaimaru and Musou Saber as all four of them stand ready for combat "We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here." Boromir states.

The four Hobbits begin to back their way towards the door. Pippin nearly tripping over a dwarf skeleton as he manages to catch himself from falling. Unbeknownst to the group, something bobs up and down in the dark lake, its eyes set on the four Hobbits that can be seen at the entrance to Moria.

"Now get out of here. Get out!" Boromir shouts as his voice echoes through the door.

The hobbits all stop in their tracks just right beneath the entrance, when suddenly Frodo falls to the ground. Falling onto the ground Frodo turns around to see a long, snaking tentacle holding onto his right leg as his three friends begin yelling out "Frodo!" repeatedly in a panic.

"Help!" Frodo cries out as Merry and Pippin rush to his side and grab a hold of him while still yelling his name.

"Strider! Gaim!" Sam yells out.

The two turn around and spot what's happening.

Sam pulls out his Barrow Blade and quickly rushes past Frodo who cries out "Help!" again.

"Get off him!" Sam yells as he begins striking the tentacle, his blade however having no effect on it as it is not sharp enough to cut through it.

Sam strikes it again as this time the tentacle releases its hold on Frodo and retreats "Aragorn!" Merry yells out.

"Kouta!" Pippin yells at the same time.

The tentacle pulls back into the water and everything goes silent. For just a second at least as then multiple tentacles some shooting out of the water, striking the three Hobbits and knocking them back as then one of the tentacles completely wraps itself around Frodo's left leg and pulls him away, lifting him up into the air as he cries out in terror. The tentacle begins swinging him around in the air as more tentacles emerge from the water, the others quickly come rushing out.

"Frodo!" Merry yells in terror.

Legolas pulls back on his bow and releases the arrow, hitting a three-pronged tentacle that was attempting to wrap itself over Frodo's face as he cries out "STRIDER!"

Aragorn drives his sword into a tentacle and pushes it into the water as off to his left Boromir cuts another tentacle. With a battle cry Gaim charges through the water and cuts a tentacle in front of him with his Musou saber, immediately cutting another one to his right and then spinning around to his left as he swings his Daidaimaru and cuts two more tentacles off.

Frodo continues to be flung around in the air, another tentacle now wrapped around his right arm as he is slowly turned around, a loud growl erupts into the air as suddenly the main body of the creature emerges from the water. A large, strange kraken like monster that then hovers Frodo over its body as he cries out in terror again while flailing his arms around. Looking straight down at it, he then notices the creature reveal its mouth which it then opens up as it prepares to eat him. Boromir cuts another tentacle off the creature, the creature reacts violently to this as it roars out in pain and swings Frodo around in the air.

Gaim jumps through the air and swings both of his weapons forward cutting through two more tentacles, landing back in the water as he gets up and turns around cutting another tentacle with his sword. Aragorn rushes past him and stops by another tentacle as he cuts right through it. This seems to be the one holding Frodo as he is released and dropped from the sky, Boromir luckily being right below as he manages to catch Frodo.

"We got Frodo!" Gaim shouts.

"Into the mines!" Gandalf yells out.

"Go! Go!" Gaim yells ushering Aragorn and Boromir towards the others as he turns to try and hold the creature off.

Gaim pulls back on the Barrett Slide loading some rounds into his saber, aiming right at the creatures face he fires away, hitting it three times as it roars out in pain. Angered by this the creature throws one of its tentacles right towards Gaim, unfortunately Gaim is unable to react in time as it slams right into his chest, propelling him backwards as he slams into the trunk of one of the trees. Causing him to grunt out in pain as he falls to the ground.

"Kouta!" Sam yells.

Gaim cries out in pain as he begins getting back up.

"Legolas!" Boromir calls out as the creature is now closing in on him and Aragorn, reaching for Aragorn this time with its tentacles.

"Into the cave!" Aragorn yells.

Legolas pulls out another arrow and fires it, striking the creature in its right eye as it rears back and roars in pain "RUN!" Aragorn cries out as everyone turns and runs into the mines.

Gaim gets back on his feet and runs after them, turning his head just in time to see as the creature uses its tentacles to lift itself out of the water "Oh come on!" Gaim yells as he comes to a stop and turns around.

Gaim pulls up on the cutting blade _**"Soiya! Orange Squash!"**_

Charging up his Daidaimaru with energy Gaim releases an orange energy slash that impacts right into the creature causing an explosion it to roar out in pain "Alright!" Gaim shouts with a fist pump.

Suddenly the creature collapses forward, and its tentacles coming down with it as unfortunately this, combined with the explosion caused from his attack causes the entire ceiling of the entrance to begin collapsing "Uh oh!" Gaim says realizing what he just did.

Quickly he turns and starts running again as the ceiling collapses down on top of the monster killing it, the rest of the tunnel coming down as well as Gaim quickly runs as fast as possible towards the others who have all gotten at a safe distance to turn around. The collapse catching up closely to Gaim, crying out Gaim launches himself forward into the air landing at the feet of the rest of the Fellowship as Merry, Pippin, and Aragorn rush over to make sure he is alright.

All the while everyone else watches as the ceiling continues collapsing at the entrance, the last light of the moon shines in until eventually the last boulder falls and everything goes completely dark. All that is heard is everyone's fast breathing as they catch their breath from the encounter and running.

"We now have but one choice." Gandalf speaks up.

He then taps his staff a few times, lighting up his crystal as it illuminates brightly, casting the darkness away and giving the Fellowship the light they would need to now travel through the mines of Moria.

"We must face the long dark of Moria."

* * *

 **After many, many, MANY months of this story being on hiatus (in a way) I am FINALLY BACK with a brand new chapter! Sorry for the long wait everyone, school got very busy, and then...well...I kind of found myself putting a lot more focus onto my Heroes UNITE! Story the past few months as well.**

 **Luckily school is no longer an issue as I will be graduating soon, and I'm trying to get back onto my schedule of working on all of my other stories as well. The reason why Heroes UNITE! Was kind of the focus of my attention for the past several months was because of my intention of aiming to complete that story this year, hopefully my mid-2019. But don't worry I'm going to try and get back on my schedule this week (as I did for this) so I can put some focus onto my other stories as well. And so here I am back with a new chapter for The Kamen Rider of the Ring! Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter!**

 **Q &A…**

To **DB-20 -** DB, don't worry about those two. In fact, I can tell it's the same guy. During the time he was attempting to give Bad "Reviews" on this and my other story Neo-Heisei Riders Tail, but I kept deleting them. So yes the same dude actually went out of his way to create an account just so I wouldn't be able to delete it, and then when I blocked that account, he went and made another so I blocked that as well. Who knows maybe he'll continue his "attack" on me after seeing this but honestly, I don't care.

Go ahead Doom Marine (I know it's you) continue your little Troll Attacks. I don't care what you say. You're not going to stop me from making stories. You're just another one of those Internet Troll guys with nothing better to do with their life. Thinking "Hehehe, I'm all cool, look at me calling this guy names and whatnot. I'm such a cool guy." Yeah. Meanwhile I'll keep updating this story for the people who enjoy it. At least I can write stories, all I ever see of you is just trolling people and whatnot calling their stuff bad when you can barely write anything yourself XD.

So DB, just ignore those two, or any other guys who give such "Colorful Reviews" in the future. Cause that's just Doom Marine being his "cool" self. Cause he thinks he is "cool".

To **StrangerDenB4** \- Thanks for enjoying the story so far! And sorry about that, sometimes I get that part of Justice and or Freedom of the Riders confused and or mixed up XP. I'll try and fix that.

To **crawforddarius7 -** I have a story planned for Kamen Rider and Young Justice sometime in the future, unfortunately never watched any of the Fate series, and I did watch Akame ga Kill before but haven't come up with any story ideas for it yet. Maybe sometime in the future though.

To **rmarcano321 -** Well, I had to get the notice out to everyone since different people follow my stories. Thanks for enjoying my Deviant Art, as for why I made this, I just felt like it. After all Lord of the Rings is an amazing Movie Trilogy, and just seeing all of these different heroes get involved would just seem kind of cool, from Master Chief, to Team Natsu, and now a Kamen Rider! All with their own interactions and whatnot with the main characters, bringing their own skills, weapons, and abilities to fight against Sauron and his evil forces.

To **Sauwk -** Thanks for sticking through all of my Lord of the Rings stories! Hope you enjoy this one, and yes, I do agree with the My Hero Academia x Lord of the Rings story. But I'd want to see where My Hero Academia goes first before starting anything...which is contradictory since I kind of have started thinking about it XD. But the story would definitely be a lot different from any of my previous ones considering the Heroes of My Hero Academia. (IE: the kids of Class 1-A).

To **Gina2Sam -** Thank you! And you know, I never thought of Kiwami Arms almost looking like Aragorn's armor during the Black Gate battle XD.

To **GXY-2013 -** It's been a long time since you posted this so sorry if I don't remember XP. Still haven't gotten around to watching any Ultraman series yet, in fact my first time might be the upcoming one on Netflix. It's hard keeping track of everything to watch since there's so much good shows and whatnot out there.

To **edboy4926 -** Thank you!

To **Guest -** Yes it will be interesting to see.

To **gaim -** What gave you the idea he was underpowered? I don't plan on it, but I do have some interesting things planned for this story.

To **Anti-W.T.F -** Yeah, I mean after all Kouta does need to be filled in on what he's about to get himself into so it makes sense after all. And yep, pretty much, I even went back and watched that episode before writing the story to remind myself that yes, Kouta is the kind of person to just go through a magic portal when someone calls for his help. I hope I didn't sound mean or anything by accident when replying to your question, but I did need to bring up those points since that is the kind of person he is. Hence why we don't really get as epic, of an entrance to him going to Middle-Earth as say what happened to Team Natsu in my previous Lord of the Rings crossover story. Thanks, and you have a good life too!


End file.
